Knocked out of sense
by GleekOutKlaine
Summary: A Klaine Au, a fan fic following the BIOTA episode. One, I hated that they didn't follow up on Kurt and Blaine and how they actually got back together as friends, so this is sort of my own take on that and two – this is an alternative storyline, what would happen if Kurt was knocked unconscious and loss his memory? And why can't anyone get in contact with Kurt?
1. Chapter 1

**Knocked out of sense**

Summary:

A Klaine Au, a fan fic following the BIOTA episode. One, I hated that they didn't follow up on Kurt and Blaine and how they actually got back together as friends, so this is sort of my own take on that and two – this is an alternative storyline, what would happen if Kurt was knocked unconscious and loss his memory? And why can't anyone get in contact with Kurt? Did Blaine really upset Kurt that much that he decided to – disappear? And how is Blaine handling knowing the fact Kurt's missing after the way things were left off?

 _ **Message from the Author:**_

Okay, I got this idea from Bold and the Beautiful – you can start judging me, I wonder myself why I watch it – and I do without fail every day, but it's addictive once you start, anyway this scene I got the idea from the crazy storyline that is Quinn and Liam. I mean how the hell does she think she can get away with what she's doing. She's crazy! Absolutely crazy, but that's B&B for you. So hell if they can getaway with crazy storylines – why can't I? Enjoy!

I HAVE NO CONNECTIONS TO THE WRITERS OF THE BOLD AND THE BEAUTIFUL OR GLEE AND RIB. If I did, It wouldn't be as amazing.

* * *

Chapter 1

When Kurt left for Dalton he was wondering what he was going to say to Blaine. He shouldn't have made that comment about Bi individuals wanting to feel normal for a change but he had been so upset that Blaine appeared to be willing to date anyone that wasn't Kurt and he had snapped without thinking of what he was saying. He didn't like being compared to Karofsky either which was a low blow from Blaine, since Blaine had been the first one he had confronted to about the topic. However in saying all that it had only been 48 hours since that Friday afternoon argument at the Lima Bean, and Kurt would be lying if he said he didn't miss Blaine.

He was tired. He barely had any sleep the last couple of days thinking about it. Blaine didn't text or call and Kurt didn't initiate conversation either. He had tossed and turned over wondering if he had been wrong to be upset. His father was worried because he wasn't eating properly either, and he didn't even eat that much to begin with, but Kurt didn't want to lose Blaine over something so insignificant. He really really cared about Blaine, and it shouldn't matter if he wanted to be with someone else. Even if that someone else was meant to be his best friend, so why did it hurt so much?

He kept driving through unlike usually when he stopped by the Lima Bean to grab a coffee, but he knew Blaine always met him there, and he wasn't ready to speak to Blaine yet. He wanted to, but he wanted to do is in a less crowded environment and one where he could actually escape to other places if he needed to. Dalton was huge, and there was the beautiful study room that Kurt sometimes went to for some quiet time.

Rain started to pelt down. Kurt used his window wipers to keep a clear vision, but he was blinking from his tired state and maybe he should have gotten that coffee and just ignored Blaine because it would have woken him up at least. His vision out the glass window was blurry and a loud sound frightened him as a huge car came out of nowhere and was about to crash into him. The car was screeching it's horn and Kurt quickly skidded his own car in a different direction pushing down hard on the breaks. As his car came to a stop, it twirled on the road as there was a massive puddle of water. He felt sick in the stomach and his heart was pounding at the fact he almost died.

He texted his dad considering that he almost died, he should be thankful he could still do that.

I love you dad – Kurt.

He got a reply back in seconds

I love you too kid, have a good day - Dad

He got out of the car in a wobbly state, thankful he was still in one piece.

The boy that had been in the other car got out and came up to him "Oh my god, are you okay? I'm sorry I had been turning the radio station and wasn't watching as well as I should have, what's your name?"

"Kurt Hummel. I…I got to get to school,"

Kurt needed to see Blaine.

He almost died. His fathers face had been the first on his mind when he was stopping his car, and then it had been Blaine's smiling face afterwards that made him realise he was in love with the boy for sure.

That's why he had been so mad.

He loved Blaine, and Blaine didn't love him back, but right now Kurt didn't care – he needed to see Blaine.

He needed to hear his voice. He felt dizzy. "Woaaah easy tiger, you can't possibly go to school like this," The boy with the meerkat face was looking at him with concern.

"I – I have to. My friend Blaine's expecting me,"

Kurt then noticed something. The boy was wearing the Dalton blazer "You go to Dalton?"

The stranger nodded smiling "Yeah, I'm a new transfer from Paris, my family moved here. I just got here yesterday actually, was thinking of signing up for the Warblers,"

"Why were you going in the opposite direction?" Kurt asked. He felt rude for sounding so nosy but it didn't add up. He really didn't feel well. He held his hips with his hands feeling like he was going to faint. He was feeling very light headed, and things were blurry. He must have hit his head pretty bad, but he didn't want to go to the doctor either and worry his dad.

"I was heading to the Lima Bean since it was still an hour before school, and that's where everyone goes right?"

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. My names Sebastian by the way. Kurt can I give you a lift? You don't look well,"

"Thanks Sebastian I'd appreciate that but my parents are working, and I need to come back for my car and school's just 40 minutes from here by car, I can walk,"

Sebastian looked sorry for causing all the trouble and Kurt added "It's okay, I know it was an accident, I don't blame you,"

"Please, at least let me give you a lift the rest of the way, considering I'm going there anyway, and you're in the Warblers right? I'll ask Wes to come get your car for you, he won't mind,"

How did he know he was in the Warblers?

 _The Warblers Are Like Rockstars …_ Well he guessed it wasn't that hard to figure out who was in the Warblers if you went to Dalton.

Kurt considered his face for a moment, he genuinely looked sorry and concerned.

"Okay, that'd be great thanks,"

Blaine had left the school to meet Kurt at the Lima Bean. It's where they always met for coffee. Even though Blaine rented a dorm at Dalton, he still liked getting up that little bit earlier just to see the other boy. The coffee was just an added bonus. He had hoped Kurt would be there so he could start apologising, because hell he missed Kurt. Not talking to him for 48 hours had been hard, and it hit him – he can't live without the other boy now that he knows all about him, but when Kurt didn't arrive. Blaine waited. He waited some more.

Rachel was there that morning. She walked up to him and kissed him.

All he could think of were Kurt's lips. Kurt's face came to mind as Rachel tried to push harder but he let go with a smack and he realised for sure – that maybe he more than liked his best friend, because he shivered thinking about Kurt kissing him. Whilst Rachel's kiss had done nothing

"Uh…aha, yep. I'm gay, I'm 100% gay, thanks for clearing that up for me Rachel – hey do you mind waiting in line, I got to go to the bathroom?"

Blaine went to clear his head. He noticed some girls giving him looks of appreciation on the way to the toilet, and Blaine still felt nothing looking at those girls, but when a guy winked at him as he came back out after washing his face. He blushed.

Kurt was right. He was definitely gay.

Not only that, during the weekand Blaine had time to reflect on himself considering Kurt wasn't communicating with him. He had never liked watching those…well you know those…videos were guys and girls were being intimate, but he always found guys being with guys hot, so why did he suddenly think he could be bi?

Yeah the kiss felt good, but now thinking about it. Kurt had been right on that too, it felt good because he had been wasted. They were both stubborn when it came to winning arguments, and whilst he still didn't like Kurt's comment on Bi's wanting to feel normal for a change… he had a feeling there was something more Kurt wasn't saying. Kurt only got defensive like that if something was upsetting him. "I look up to you," He had said.

Oh god.

Kurt was the only out gay kid in his old school…and Blaine is the only gay friend he has.

Of course he'd be upset.

He'd feel alone wouldn't he? Blaine scolded himself. There were gay students at Dalton, but Kurt doesn't have that …opportunity to meet other students like himself. Students don't just come up to you and say, hi I'm gay, want to be my friend?

Previously to that kiss, he remembered hoping when it was his turn for the bottle to spin on Kurt. . At the time he thought it was only because he felt safe kissing his best friend, and that perhaps he could help Kurt's memory of Karofsky's kiss have a brand new memory.

Besides, it'd be weird if Finn had gotten the bottle on his brother.

Ew, no.

He had wanted to text Kurt or at least call him, but felt a proper apology should be done in person. Kurt had the right to be upset. He thought he was going to lose Blaine.

When he got back Rachel was sitting down and frowning. Blaine decided to get her a coffee, considering it was the least he could do.

"Rach?" He asked when the order was ready and he placed it down in front of her. "I'm really sorry I lead you on,"

Rachel shook her head "I'm not mad about that, I can actually use this for my song writing, and I'm glad you're gay. Kurt needs someone like you to be friends with, I've been kind of selfish. He likes you, and here I am throwing myself at you, what best friend does that?"

Blaine looked at her sympathetically and put a hand on hers. "Rachel. It's not your fault, I shouldn't have agreed to that date. I had been confused but I think I have feelings for Kurt, so…you've helped me recognise that and I appreciate it,"

Rachel's eyes lit up "You like Kurt?"

Blaine's ears turned red. "Who couldn't? He's … he's special,"

"He is indeed. You know Mercedes threatened to knock you on the head if you didn't come to your senses,"

Blaine laughed "I probably need a bit of a knock on the head…hey is he alright by the way? We haven't spoken, and I'm a little worried he will avoid me at school, considering he's not here,"

He had waited behind to see if Kurt would show and because he felt bad about Rachel, but he was glad he talked to her, he felt better knowing she's fine with it.

"That's kind of why I'm here. He was supposed to meet me here this morning as moral support for whatever reaction might happen when I kissed you,"

Typical of Kurt to think of others before himself. It'd hurt watching someone else kiss your crush. Blaine's heart warmed at the thought and then his brain was going a mile a minute.

"Why have I been so stupid?" He groaned and Rachel laughed "Don't be dramatic, or you might have to move to McKinley, you'll fit in nicely there,"

Blaine smiled. "Well… you guys seem like a nice bunch, so I guess it wouldn't be the worse idea. Have you tried calling Kurt?"

Rachel nodded "Not answering,"

Blaine frowned. "Do you think he's mad at you too?"

Rachel also had thought about that as she looked pensive "I think he could be, and I don't blame him. I'm going to try call Finn, he'll know,"

Blaine agreed that it was a good idea "Do you mind if I wait with you to find out if he's coming?" Rachel rolled her eyes. She had a muffin in front of her "Want to share? I can't eat when I'm worried, and considering you got me coffee,"

Rachel could be sweet when she wanted to be. "Okay, you know Rachel, whatever guy does get to go out with you, will be very lucky," Blaine commented and Rachel smiled sadly "Thank you Blaine, and if you get together with Kurt, I'll throw a big party, without alcohol involved,"

Blaine laughed. "Well…we'll see,"

Rachel put her phone on loud speaker since Blaine wanted to know what was going on as well. "Finn, is Kurt there?"

"No, Burt said he left an hour ago," Finn commented and Blaine's eyebrows furrowed _An hour ago?_

"He must have went straight to Dalton," Blaine added and Rachel sighed. "Is he okay?" She asked Finn.

"Not really, he's been…not acting himself since Friday,"

Blaine's stomach turned uncomfortable at the thought. That's when the argument happened.

He hated thinking Kurt was upset.

"What do you mean not acting himself?" Rachel asked. That just wasn't enough information.

"Like…not eating, not sleeping. He looked like hell this morning, and he almost forgot to walk out in his tie until Burt reminded him,"

"Kurt never forgets details about fashion," Blaine responded and Rachel agreed. Finn sighed heavily "I don't know what's going on with him, but can you look out for him Blaine? Since I can't,"

Blaine nodded although Finn couldn't see him. "Yeah, of course. Look I better go anyway, my first class is starting soon, but I'll call you when I see him and give you an update,"

"Okay, thanks Blaine, Rachel…are you two dating?"

Blaine immediately answered "No, I'm gay,"

Rachel was grinning and he gave her a look. "I helped him work it out," Rachel said and Blaine rolled his eyes. "Yeah, she did,"

"Oh, okay. Cool. I mean whatever, but that's cool for Kurt…anyhow I got to go, Rachel you better head back, I'll let the teacher know you had something to do,"

"Thanks Finn,"

"Bye,"

"Bye Rach, and thanks Blaine,"

"No problem Finn,"

When she hang up she looked at Blaine who got up and grabbed his satchel "Thanks for the chat Rachel, I'll see you sometime,"

"Can you also let me know if he's angry with me?" Rachel looked hesitant to ask but Blaine smiled at her kindly "I'll ask him," Blaine offered and Rachel beamed. "Thank you, have good day!"

When he left the Lima Bean he sent Kurt a message, not able to hold back anymore.

 **Kurt, can we please talk? I'm on my way to Dalton, and I know you're mad at me…but I have something to say. I would really…really appreciate it if you talk to me. I hope you're okay – Blaine**

Blaine got a reply within 10 minutes.

 **Just leave me alone – Kurt**

Blaine sighed.

He'll wait till he gets to Dalton before trying to reach out to Kurt again, but that message stung a little.

On the rest of the way to Dalton, he frowned. Kurt's car was on the side of the road. He parked his near Kurt's car and decided to investigate.

Oh god…please no…Kurt didn't get in an accident did he?

His heart was pounding, but as he looked for Kurt, there were no signs of him.

He called his dad.

Burt picked up on the second ring "Hello?"

"Mr Hummel hi! It's me Blaine, Kurt's friend at Dalton" Blaine said breathless as Burt added "Yes I know who you are, what's up?" Blaine didn't wait as he asked "Is Kurt okay? Is he with you right now?"

"He didn't look okay, but…he won't say anything. He should be at school with you, why are you asking me that?"

"Kurt's car…I found it on the side of the road, and his tire is flat…and there's blood on the side door,"

Burt swore. "I haven't heard anything from him, are you at school?"

"No, I was on my way there,"

"Okay… okay…I'll get of work and see if I can find what happened to you…do you think…"

"I don't know Mr Hummel, I hope not,"

"Me too kid,"

Blaine was panicking now. He rang Finn and Rachel to tell him what he had seen and Finn immediately said he was on his way. Rachel said she'd check in the Lima hospital and the Westerville Hospital to see if Kurt had been injured. Mercedes was going with her.

Blaine called Dalton to let them know of the situation. The person at the front desk said she understood why he was coming late, and that no Kurt Hummel had not arrived at school yet.

Nobody knows where Kurt is.

Blaine looked in his car to see if there were any clues. Maybe a suicidal note. God he hoped not.

He found a journal under the seat, and flipped it open. On the front page was a drawing of a red love heart and the words Kurt + Blaine inside it.

"Oh god," Blaine felt himself wanting to be sick as he ran his fingers over the red marker.

What had he done?


	2. Chapter 2

"How you holding up?" Sebastian asked as he was driving Kurt to Dalton.

Kurt looked a little pale, even with his already pale skin. "I don't feel good," He admitted as he looked to Sebastian. "I think I'm going to be sick,"

"Hold on a minute," Sebastian said as he went to park in a gas station. "We can stop here if you need to use the restroom, it's just another 15 minutes away to the school,"

"Thank you," Kurt whispered, because he didn't think he could make more conversation than that without vomiting. When Sebastian parked the car Kurt immediately got out and ran to the public toilet. Sebastian grimaced in sympathy, mumbling _"poor bugger"._

He waited outside humming to himself when a boy was walking up to him. He had a red jacket on "Why the hell are you faggots here?"

"Pardon?" Sebastian asked. Who the hell did this Wannabe think he was?

"You and Kurt,"

"Me and…"

"YOU HEARD ME," The boy had him shoved up the wall now "You, you and your idiot fuck buddy got my mate Karofsky kicked out of school,"

"Look here butthead, I only just met Kurt,"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

"B – U – T –T-H-E-A-D"

Sebastian got hit in the jaw "FUCK MAN, what is your problem!?"

Kurt came out of the toilet then looking ill. "Sebastian? What…oh…Azimio,"

Sebastian stared at him with wide eyes "You know him?"

Azimio let go of Sebastian and went to Kurt grinning. "Well well well… we aren't at school anymore now homo, whatcha gonna do now? You can't run to your little school anymore can you?"

"Hey! BACK OFF,"

Sebastian went to help but Azimio pushed him away. "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave,"

Kurt looked scared but he tried to hold a brave face as he looked to Sebastian and whispered "Go,"

Sebastian shook his head but as Azimio crowded in on Kurt, Kurt mouthed _Get Help_

Sebastian couldn't leave Kurt to his own device. He looked at Kurt who got punched in the stomach and ran to his car. He heard Kurt say in a quiet voice _"Blaine,"_ as he was getting the life punched out of him. The other boy was strong, and he could hear Kurt whimpering in paiin.

He quickly opened the driver seat and looked around for something he knew he had in these exceptional circumstances. Unfortunately the toilets were in the way back away from the public eye so he couldn't call out for help without Azimio getting away.

He pulled out his knife and charged forward "HEY!"

Azimio punched Kurt to the ground just as Sebastian cut his arm.

"FUCK!"

"GET LOST OR I'LL CUT YOUR FUCKING THROAT,"

"You You…wouldn't,"

"Try me,"

Azimio glared and kicked at Kurt one more time but as Sebastian charged at him again he ran. "Hope you go to hell!" Azimio called as Sebastian pocketed his knife and knelt down to Kurt's level who was now on the ground and bleeding.

"Kurt?"

Kurt wasn't waking up.

Oh god, oh god…if he showed up at the hospital, he'll go to jail.

He can't…

"Kurt, please – you gotta wake up,"

Kurt didn't move. He checked his pulse, he was still alive. "You're gonna be okay," Sebastian promised…

A phone beeped out of Kurt's pocket. He picked it up, almost scared of it as though it was the police calling to say who attacked him.

 **Kurt, can we please talk? I'm on my way to Dalton, and I know you're mad at me…but I have something to say. I would really…really appreciate it if you talk to me. I hope you're okay – Blaine**

He debated on whether or not to call Blaine. He knew Blaine would freak out. Blaine was always attached to Kurt's hip like a freaking magnet at school. He noticed it on his first day there. He had wanted to ask Blaine out, but someone told him not to bother.

Then he had noticed them in the hallways walking to class and chatting.

He can't tell Blaine. He'll never want to go out with Sebastian knowing Kurt was hurt in his care…and if he finds out, he'll take Kurt to the hospital, and they'll have to get Sebastian's details…and Sebastian can't let that happen.

He couldn't leave Blaine unanswered or he'll come looking for Kurt. So he hovered his fingers over the phone…

 **Just leave me alone**

"At least until I get him awake…" He said to himself as he lifted Kurt and carried him out to his car.

A woman came out then noticing him carrying the other boy and asked what he was doing.

"My friend got beat up by a bully, he fainted, I want to take him home. I think I might need some medication or bandages or something," He added.

He may as well get the stuff now. The lady looked alarmed "Do you need a lift?"

"No no, I got my car thank you mam, we'll be fine,"

The lady went back inside saying she'll get something for the boy. She came out with tablets of Panadol, band-aids, and white bandages for the parts he was bleeding.

"Here, take it on the house. I'm sorry that it happened,"

"Thank you," Sebastian said sincerely. "I'll let him know you wanted to help when he wakes up,"

"If you need any witnesses, I'll be happy to clarify any information,"

She smiled at him and bid him good-day as he thanked her again. Sebastian placed Kurt in the passenger seat. He took of his Dalton blazer and placed it over Kurt since it was still raining and Kurt's body was cold.

"I'll take care of you," Sebastian promised as he got in the driver's seat. He called the school to say he wouldn't be in today, he was taking care of an ill family member.

"Take as much time as you need," The receptionist said but Sebastian argued "No, I'll be there tomorrow, I just need this day off,"

"Alright hon, take it easy,"

"Thank you mam,"

He looked over to the boy knocked out. His chestnut hair was falling over his forehead. He smoothed it back and frowned. Kurt looked so innocent.

 _What the hell am I doing?_

A whole day went by, and still no signs of Kurt. They couldn't contact the police yet until 48 hours. It was 7 O clock at night. Everyone was worried.

"He could be hurt by then. He could be bleeding, he could be dead…" Burt was saying to the school Principal but the man looked just as lost as he did. He normally went home and let the receptionist take charge of who came and went in the school but he stayed behind when called for an emergency meeting at 5 O clock. They've talked for an hour, looked around the school grounds for the second hour, even though Blaine had already done that several times during the day. Blaine even went to check the Lima Bean to see if Kurt had shown up at all during his free periods and when school ended he went to Kurt's mum graveyard, but the flowers there were 2 days old so the keeper told him. "I'll find him," Blaine had told the grave. Mrs Hummel – loving mother and wife was what was in front of him. A tear fell down his eyes "I hope he's okay, please watch him for me, please."

"All of our students in The Warblers have tried everything they can to get a hold of your son Mr Hummel, were all just as worried as you are, we even contacted Kurt's old school, and they haven't heard anything either,"

"I just don't get it…why would he disappear if he was hurt? Blaine said there was blood…what…what if he was murdered?"

Burt kept thinking of the worse scenarios. Blaine was looking grey at the idea as he whimpered and Rachel was rubbing his shoulders in what she hoped was a comforting manner while Finn comforted Carole. They were all in the Principals office. No one understood what happened.

Everyone was scared for Kurt Hummel.

Blaine most of all. Why did Kurt send him that text to leave him alone and then disappear?

Why did he tell Burt he loved him?

Why was his car left unattended?

Most of all he kept thinking; where was he?

He had already excused himself from class several times in that day so he could try call Kurt again and again. His English teacher insisted he take the day off since he wasn't paying attention in class, and he didn't show up at Warblers rehearsal. Blaine rarely missed Warblers rehearsals.

"I got to go look for him," Blaine said.

Burt frowned "Blaine, I'm not sure…if Kurt's in trouble, you could get in trouble too, you think I didn't want to do the same?"

"Maybe he just wants to be alone?" The Principal added not sure. "From what Blaine has told us, maybe we're over-reacting, how about we give it a night, he could be at a hotel somewhere for all we know,"

"I have to at least try!" Blaine blurted out looking determined to follow through with his plan "Please let me try, I know where Kurt likes to go. I know all his favourite places. He's my…he's my best friend. I can't stand the idea of anything bad happening to him,"

"Let me go with you then," Finn insisted as they looked to the principal.

Rachel nodded "I'm sure some of the New Directions would be willing to help. It was hopeless in glee club today, nobody could focus, he's our friend too… even Mr Schue decided left the room to talk to Mr Figgins about his whereabouts, and whether or not Karofsky had anything to do with it, but Karofsky was suspended, and when they called his home, he was there with his dad,"

"What about the other jocks that have something against Kurt?" Burt asked looking to Finn "There's more than one right?"

Finn nodded "Yeah, there are,"

"Alright, everybody just calm down for a minute and listen. You might not like this, but I suggest we wait for the night to kick over, and if there are still no signs of Kurt by the morning, then I'll allow for the small search party to begin, but for now I say we call it a night, and wait, he could be just upset over the argument he had with Blaine. He is old enough to make his own decisions, and when he shows himself, he'll want people to be there to support him, not be frightened,"

Burt seemed reluctant to agree but Carole put a hand on his shoulder "He's right Burt. We can't really do anything unless were absolutely certain he's missing,"

"But the blood Carole, and he's not picking up anyone's phone call?"

Blaine couldn't handle it anymore. "I can't, I can't stand here and discuss this, I have to know if he's okay,"

"Fine, Blaine and Finn can go look, but boys if you don't find anything in a couple of hours I suggest you come back, Blaine I want you back here by 11pm,"

"Yes sir,"

"And Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Take Wes with you,"

"Okay," Blaine agreed. Wes was sensible. He was pretty good at reading into things, so he had no issues with that. Straight away he went to find the other Warbler who was on Facebook asking anyone for information on Kurt. He looked to Blaine who was standing in his doorway and asked "Well? Anything?"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm going to go look for him, Mr Donnovan wants you to come with me,"

Wes was already up from his seat. "Let's go then,"

"Hey Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep that notebook in your back pocket? I noticed you looking at it a lot today in class,"

"It's… I can't let it go,"

"May I?"

Blaine wordlessly gave the book to Wes to look at. Wes flipped over the first page.

"Oh," Wes was staring at what Blaine looked at a hundred times that day already. It had been the same book that Kurt claimed to be plotting weekand outfits in. Which he did have drawings of in other pages.

"Yeah,"

They got to the carpark and Wes immediately took Blaine's keys. Finn had followed them when they reached the lobby. "Nope, I'm driving, Blaine, you take the passenger seat, Finn,"

"Yeah, got it,"

Finn was already sitting in the back. Blaine looked to Wes "I'm fine to drive,"

"No," Wes said immediately. "You're not fine Blaine,"


	3. Chapter 3

The boys had gone everywhere by 10:30.

The Gap, every local hospital they could think of, even though Rachel and Mercedes already checked that out, they went to the music store, local parks, Karofsky's house even, they went to the library where Kurt sometimes went to think. They went to the shopping mall and checked with the security guard through their cameras if Kurt was there. They checked all over McKinley, Janitor closets, dumpsters, portal potties. They went to BreadstiX. No signs of him anywhere.

"Where could he be?" Blaine was desparate by then as they went back to where his car was still on the side of the road. There was a bush nearby.

"You don't think…" Blaine asked but couldn't finish the sentence. He went forward to look around but there was no signs of a body. Wes was frowning as he looked down at the road. He knelt down as Finn came closer "What is it?"

In a way Blaine was relieved.

"There's two sets of tire trucks here. One that's obviously Kurt's car…and another that's much larger,"

Blaine looked down at the tracks and nodded. Finn also took a look and could see the difference as he observed them "Hey you're right,"

"Wes, for once I'm glad you're so obsessed with Criminal minds,"

"Do you think we can follow the tire tracks?" Finn asked but Blaine frowned when looking at the time. The rain was also belting down heavily by then.

"We're gonna miss curfew, we have to head back,"

"How about you go back, and I'll check it out," Finn added. The boys looked like they wanted to go with him.

"Should you have a weapon, how are you going to get back?" Blaine whispered and Wes looked alarmed. "You really don't think Kurt's in danger do you Blaine?"

"I don't know Wes,"

"I'll call Burt to come pick me up,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, go, I got this,"

Blaine still didn't want to go. "Be careful okay Finn?"

Finn nodded. He didn't even look scared. "Actually, I know just the person who can help,"

He got out his phone as the boys got in their car and looked at him to see what he was up to before they left.

"Hello?"

"Hey Hummel what's up man?"

"Puck. Kurt's missing, I need your help,'

"Where are you?"

Blaine looked surprised by the easy way that Puck accepted the request.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes, I'm actually at a bar nearby," Wes snorted at that and Blaine told him to shush. Blaine handed over his blazer to Finn "Here, at least take this, you'll drown out here,"

"Thanks man, and thank you both for what you did today,"

"No problem, let us know if you find anything!" Wes said as he pulled Blaine gently to the car. He got in the drivers seat.

"Will do,"

Sebastian went to a nearby motel.

He told the landlord of the situation he was in and how he needed to rest for a couple of days to make sure his friend was okay. His friend was having a hard time at home and he didn't want to leave him alone. The lady sympathised and gave him a key. He carried Kurt to the big double bed and laid him down.

His heart was beating fast.

"I should call Blaine," He said aloud but he didn't.

Kurt stirred.

Sebastian froze. "Kurt?"

Kurt didn't respond. It was just a small grunt, but it was something.

He wrapped up his bleeding wounds in bandages.

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen," Sebastian said to the unconscious boy.

"God I hope you forgive me,"

Kurt didn't respond.

"You know…I thought you were kind of a loser when I first saw you, but the way you trusted me…as a complete stranger, I… you're kind of an idiot? I could have murdered you," Sebastian moved towards the other boy and touched his cheek.

Kurt grunted again, but he didn't wake up.

"Why does Blaine have to be so oblivious? You know, when I walked by him and said hi, he said hello back, but he didn't even realise I was a new student. He's handsome though isn't he? I mean you look like an Elf, no offense. It makes me cringe thinking of the two of you together but if I and he were to get together, I could imagine how good he would feel to have him. Still, I didn't mean for this to happen," Sebastian was staring at Kurt's lips. "You know…you have blood on your lips,"

Kurt didn't reply. He looked helpless. Sebastian leaned down and kissed the blood away, sucking lightly on Kurt's bottom lip and groaning.

"Fuck, what am I doing?" he pulled away disgusted with himself. "I'm sorry, fuck I'm sorry,"

"That felt nice,"

Sebastian's head snapped up and looked to Kurt who was staring at him.

"A…are you my boyfriend?"

"Pardon?"

"A…re…y…ou…my boyfriend?"

"Kurt?"

"Whose Kurt?"

Kurt blinked at him but gave him a smile when he stared in utter amazement and said "You're awake,"

"Where am I?"

"You don't remember?"

Kurt shook his head and grimaced "My head hurts,"

"Don…don't move too quickly," Sebastian said immediately.

"Can you do that again?" Kurt asked and Sebastian frowned as he situated Kurt's pillow in a right way.

"Do what again?"

"Can you kiss me?"

Sebastian's eyes widened like owls. "No," Kurt frowned.

"I don't understand,"

"Kurt, do you not remember anything?"

"I…why do you keep calling me that?"

"That's your name," Sebastian said and groaned. Oh god, he loss his memory. "My name?" Kurt said and then added "My name's Kurt?" Sebastian nodded. Kurt tried his name on his tongue a few times and then looked at Sebastian with his head cocked to the side. "What's your name?"

Sebastian blinked before he answered "Blaine," WHAT THE ACTUAL F…

"Blaine?" Kurt asked and Sebastian nodded "Yeah…"

Great. Escaping Juvie is definitely not an option now.

"I like it…It's…it's a nice name,"

Kurt's phone beeped in Sebastian's pocket.

 **Come on boo, you're scaring us, where are you – Mercedes**

Sebastian turned Kurt's phone of and put it in his jean pocket.

"Blaine?"

Kurt asked as Sebastian stared into space forgetting his name was Blaine he blinked again "Sorry what?"

"….what happened to me?"


	4. Chapter 4

"It's not fair," Blaine shouted. "Why should I be stuck here, knowing Kurt's in danger,"

"We don't know that for sure," Wes snapped. "Now stop pacing the room and help me look up motels near the area.

"We should at least look at ones near the gas station. That's a reasonable place to start," Blaine added and Wes nodded "True, that's actually a smart idea, but if the kid has his own car, were screwed,"

"We have to try,"

Wes put a hand on Blaine's hand and squeezed it.

"Kurt knows you care Blaine,"

"Does he?"

* * *

Sebastian got out of the room and took a deep breathe. He could do this. He'll look after Kurt until he got his memory back so his family didn't kill him, and then he'd help him back home. Right, so food.

Sebastian took his car out of the motel's car park and went to a nearby Subway. Thankful that Ohio was one of the few places that had a 24/7 Subway.

He was pretty hungry himself actually. He realised when his stomach grumbled. All of this interaction with human beings was exhausting. He was used to keeping to himself in Paris.

He got to the Subway and as he walked up to the counter to place his order he wondered. _What if Kurt never gets his memory back?_

* * *

At the place Kurt was in. Kurt was frowning as he looked around. He heard a buzzing noise.

He looked around to see where that noise was.

It was on the table in front of him underneath a magazine. A phone.

"Blaine!" He called out and then remembered Blaine went to get them food.

He reached his arm out and grabbed the phone.

It was a message. There were several messages.

 **Kurt? Me and Finn are looking for you. Blaine is too and Wes. We won't stop until we find you. Hang in there bro – Noah Puckerman**

 **I love you Kurt. I don't know if you can read this, but I do. I hope to god you're safe. Please come home, we miss you kiddo – Dad**

 **Kurt….please let us know you're okay, your dad is out of your mind worried and I'm worried, and everybody is worried – Mercedes**

That was his phone. His name was Kurt. Unless Blaine was lying.

He picked it up and texted back. He didn't want her to worry. Maybe it was his mother. He couldn't remember his own mother's name, or his father's name.

 ** _I'm okay. I am a little sore but I'm okay_**

 **Kurt where are you? Did someone hurt you?**

 ** _I was attacked…I don't know where I am…some sort of motel?_**

 **Kurt find out where you are, and we'll come get you okay? We love you boo**

Did Blaine not want him to contact people? Maybe he was trying to protect him from people that might be wanting to hurt him, but …she seemed nice. She also seemed very worried. He didn't have time to respond though.

He heard the car which had to be Blaine with the food, he quickly turned it off and stashed his phone in his pocket of his jeans. It was skinny enough to fit.

"Hey," Blaine greeted carrying two plastic bags as he came in and smiled at Kurt. "Sorry it took a while…I didn't know what to get so I got a bit of everything, there's a tuna sub, a meatball sub, a peperoni sub, a ham and cheese sub and a vegetarian one…"

"Thank you," Kurt responded gratefully "Can I have the vegetarian one?"

"Sure," Sebastian handed him the roll with some water "I don't think you should be drinking soft drinks yet.

"That's very thoughtful Blaine,"

Sebastian's head shot up at the name and he looked like he wanted to say something.

"Tell me about yourself," Kurt said while un wrapping his food but then he felt his phone vibrate preparing to make a loud sound like before.

"Uh…sorry can I go to the bathroom?"

Sebastian nodded as Kurt got up and Sebastian showed him what door it was in. "Do you need help?"

Kurt stopped him from touching him "No! I mean, no I'm fine really,"

He hobbled to the door and opened it, shutting it behind him with the lock. He got his phone out which was thankfully still vibrating but he knew any second it'd make louder noises. He looked at it and then remembered he had to turn it down at the side.

He did that and there was no more noise.

He remembered.

He smiled to himself as he turned it on quickly to see his most recent messages that just popped up. There were too many other ones to look into.

 **Kurt? Where are you? I really miss you. I'm scared you're hurt, and I'm scared you're in trouble, and most of all I'm scared because there's so many things I want to tell you, but I don't know where you are, please…please let me know you're okay if you can read this. Just let me know you're okay. I really care about you more than you may think. If you're hurt, we're coming to find you. We will. I promise, I'll find you no matter what it takes – Blaine xxx**

This was just now.

If this was Blaine….then who….was that in the other room? Blaine would know that he was going to the toilet…well supposed to be going anyway.

"Kurt? Is everything okay?"

"I won't be long!"

He hovered over the phone with his fingers wondering what he should type.

 _I'm okay …Just really confused I don't know what's happened to me?_

* * *

Blaine's heart was pounding. His hair was wild from lack of product. He didn't bother reapplying in some last night. He was still wearing his uniform having not been bothered to change.

"He responded!" He shouted as Wes looked at him. Blaine hadn't slept.

Wes had tried to but was woken up by his shouting.

"Kurt responded,"

Wes sat up with his bed head and rubbed his eyes "What did he say?"

"He's okay, but he's confused, he's not sure what happened,"

"Confused?"

"Yeah,"

"Well at least we know he's alive,"

"Yes,"

"And he's okay,"

"Yep,"

"But confused?"

"Yeah I'm lost as well…but Mercedes said he also texted her back…and said he was in some sort of motel but didn't know where he was,"

Blaine called Mr Hummel then. Burt answered gruffly sounding like he didn't sleep either. "Yes?"

"Mr Hummel!"

"Did you find Kurt?"

"No…"

"Oh,"

"He's alive though Burt, he. Responded,"

Blaine repeated what the message was and Burt cried out of tears of frustration and relief.

"I want him home,"

"I know, I know. I tried getting more out of him, but he hasn't sent anymore texts,"

"At least he's okay…he's gonna be okay," Burt said as though comforting himself.

"Mr Hummel?"

"Yes Blaine,"

"I'll do everything to make sure he gets home safe,"


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm really sorry about the recent updates. Someone let me know of the chapters being confusing, and I apologise. I did delete something I wasn't happy with and replaced it with a new approach, which I think will create a more better storyline. Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy! SORRY AGAIN.

* * *

Blaine had not slept at all. He couldn't. He just kept thinking about Kurt.

He waited impatiently while the sun rose so that he could actually do something. Meanwhile him and Wes searched the area of where Kurt was apparently last seen and located several motels. They had so much coffee so that they couldn't fall asleep even if they wanted too. Wes looked ridiculously out of order whereas normally he had washed his face, cleaned his teeth, and gotten dressed when he woke up, but he only half-heartedly got dressed. There were 25 motels close by the area and the others went way out further.

Kurt had not messaged him back.

"Okay…so we'll check these 10 first today right?" Blaine asked as Wes nodded "Yes, at least until we hit the 48 hour mark where we can actually notify the police, but even then they might not think it's a big enough deal to go searching for him. Finn and Puck had already been looking into some motels during the night, so that helped reduced the numbers. Blaine will find out exactly by how much when Finn or Puck calls them again to let them know their findings.

"But he's hurt," Blaine defended. Wes interrupted "They don't know that. We know that, they might think were making this up,"

Blaine looked surprisingly calm today, as though having that text from Kurt was enough to pull him through this. Whereas yesterday Wes thought he was a wreck.

"Right. Fine, well do you want to eat first?" Blaine asked "Like we can grab a coffee from the Lima Bean and a banana bread on the way to the first motel,"

Wes grinned. "Now that sounds like Blaine Anderson on his game,"

The boys got up from where they were sitting on the bed as the clock turned 7. The doors opened at 7:15 when Boys were let out of the school. Blaine smiled. "Finally, let's go,"

Sebastian was pacing the room. Kurt was sleeping. He looked everywhere for Kurt's phone.

Did he leave it behind in the car?

Maybe he should just take Kurt home. He was in far too deep already. Sebastian sat down on the edge of the small narrow bed and frowned down at the peaceful face.

He was much more handsome than he had given him credit for in the past. He was starting to see why Blaine was so caught up by Kurt. He had a gorgeous angular face. His pale skin was flawless and his hair…

He went to touch it. He smiled as Kurt nuzzled into the couch with a content sigh from responding to his fingers.

He could just say to Blaine and Wes that Kurt had been worried about his dad finding him hurt that he asked Sebastian to take care of him….

"What do I do?" He asked aloud still stroking Kurt's hair. It was so silky fine.

He looked to the clock. It was 7am. He'll let Kurt sleep first. He's had a long night.

"Burt honey…staring at the door is not going to make them come home,"

Burt grunted. "They're both going to be grounded for a decade when they get back,"

Carole placed toast and coffee in front of him "And not eating isn't going to bring them back either,"

Burt was staring at the food like it was going to attack him, for once he didn't feel like eating. Carole sighed, she was standing up with a tea towel in her hand and watching him.

"Carole…" Carole shook her head and sat down with him at the kitchen table.

"It's only been one night Burt. If it were for longer than 2 days then I'd be just as worried as you are but for now eat your breakfast and try not to worry. Finn is out there looking and Blaine is too, Kurt's not alone in this and neither are you, if there are no news by tomorrow, I'm calling the police,"

"So I have to wait till tomorrow?" Burt asked and Carole nodded. She looked calm, tired from comforting Burt all night but calm whereas he was miserable.

"I hate this,"

"I know, I hate it too, and I'm sure Finn and Blaine hate it just as much,"

"I wish at least Finn would come home, that's one less to worry about,"

* * *

Finn and Puck had searched 11 motels with no findings of anything but that didn't mean they didn't find anything. They went back to the Lima Bean to meet Blaine and Wes who was now joining them in on the search; Puck shouted everyone a coffee and Blaine paid for the food for the foursome. They sat down for 10 minutes to discuss what Finn & Puck had seen while they ate.

"We went back to the gas station one time during the night in case we missed anything and a boy came out to us said he wanted to talk to us. He had been stacking groceries when we were talking to the lady at the desk. He had seen a boy running to the toilet out back, and another boy with green eyes like the lady had said hurrying after him. He had been suspicious about the whole thing, particularly when he heard someone call out "I'll cut your fucking throat" so he checked the cameras and…" Finn stopped talking looking ill and unable to continue as he focused an angry glare at his cup. Puck took over for him "He showed us the video because he felt we ought to see if it was our friend,"

Blaine kind of wished it wasn't and half hoping it was Kurt in the video. He couldn't stand the suspense as he asked in quite a demanding tone "Well was it Kurt? In the video"

Wes was listening nibbling his food and not looking very interested in what he was eating but more so in what Puck had to say. Wes put an arm on Blaine's shoulder hoping to provide some comfort.

"It was him. He didn't look well at all from what we could see, he was hit pretty hard, and he …."

"We heard him call your name," Finn muttered to Blaine. Finn looked just as terrified as Blaine felt. Blaine's eyes widened.

"He needs me," Blaine shut his eyes and was gripping his coffee cup so hard, that coffee spilled out. Wes cleaned it up immediately before they drew attention. He whimpered "He needs me and I'm not there,"

"He needs medical assistance too by the looks of it," Puck mumbled. "That's not all of it," Finn added finally looking up. "We saw who else was in the video,"

Wes looked at Blaine who opened his eyes and frowned looking at Finn expectantly. "Who?"

"A jock – Azimio, and some other kid but it was blurry could be another jock for all we know,"

Blaine knew Azimio. He was on Facebook and always wrote hateful comments on Kurt's Facebook, but like the brave kid Kurt was, Kurt just fought back with his snarky comments. "Fuck," Wes swore. Wes rarely swore. He also knew this, because being friends with Kurt it was hard to avoid that he had enemies.

Finn got up then angrily "Come on, I want to show Azimio what it's like to be punched in the stomach."

Wes and Blaine looked at each other. "Wait for us!" Wes called as Finn stormed off.

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt had just had a shower. He felt so much better already. Although his stomach hurt like hell and he noticed some bruises on his abdomen developing.

"Yes?" Sebastian was on the couch reading a magazine when he looked up and saw Kurt. His eyes widened by what was in front of him. Kurt emerged in just a towel. His hair was still dripping wet, and Fuck he looked sexy.

"Do you have any spare clothes?" Sebastian frowned thinking of the stuff they had with them which was very little. Thankfully he had a lot on his credit card from all the work he did in Paris. "No I don't why don't you lie down and rest and I'll buy some for you and some food too?"

Kurt nodded smiling "That sounds good, Blaine?"

Sebastian was trying to avert his eyes but looked despite himself when hearing Kurt's voice.

"Yeah?"

Kurt hesitated as he came closer "What was out relationship like before this happened?" Sebastian's mouth opened and closed surprised and unsure how to answer. He should come clean and admit he wasn't Blaine; and that he had lied, but he found his mouth speaking before he could stop himself.

"Were very good friends. We hang out a lot," So that much he knew. "Were rarely apart actually," Also true…

He thought of the Blaine Kurt knew. The sexy dependent, and noble Blaine. He then remembered on Facebook he had discovered the two had a fight, he had actually thought maybe then would be a good time to bridge between them but he never got the chance… "We had a fight before this happened," He told. Kurt looked sad. "Really?" Kurt walked over closer and sat down next to Sebastian on the couch. "What about?"

Sebastian gulped "Yeah…but it's okay…I'm not mad anymore, we both had disagreements, and it doesn't really matter now? You're health is more important,"

Kurt smiled. "You're a really good friend Blaine, thank you,"

Sebastian nodded, his eyes searching Kurt's for any sense that he might be faking this, but he appeared sincere. Sebastian smiled back and reached out a hand to stroke Kurt's cheek once. He withdrew his hand when Kurt closed his eyes seeming to enjoy the touch. Sebastian coughed "Right, so I'll go get your clothes, and some food and I'll be right back okay," Kurt didn't have a chance to say goodbye before Sebastian abandoned him on the couch.

He didn't actually leave though as he came back with a blanket. "Lie down and get some rest okay? Maybe you're memory will come back,"

Kurt yawned. "Okay,"

"Anything you feel like eating?" Sebastian asked before leaving looking back at Kurt.

Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment. "I have a weird craving for cheesecake,"

Sebastian laughed and rolled his eyes "Cheesecake it is. I won't be long," Kurt smiled and nodded. "Thank you,"

* * *

When Sebastian left. Kurt waited for 5 minutes just in case he got back. He then went to the bathroom, just to be sure and locked the door behind him. He got his phone out of his pocket and looked through his messages.

50 messages

123 missed calls

His recent one was from his dad.

Kurt debated on whether he should call a stranger…he didn't want to give his family false hope on his loss memory so he looked further down and found Blaine's number.

Should he call Blaine? What if this was a trick? What if Blaine wanted to test him on whether or not he could be trusted? But then why wouldn't Blaine give him his phone? Maybe he was going to…

It didn't make sense. Then he remembered someone else.

A lot of his other calls were from someone called Rachel Berry. He dialled her number. "Hello?" He asked.

A loud gasp broke and a confused sob "Kurt? Is that you?"

"Yeah…it's me,"


	6. Chapter 6

There was a moment of silence before there was a loud pitched squeal. "KURT?!"

"Yeah... it's me,"

"Oh my god is it really you? We've been so worried! Mercedes and Tina are with me and we were going through these old photos because we thought we'd never see you again,"

"No you thought that Rachel," Another girl interrupted.

And a third girl in the background agreed "You were being paranoid, we just wanted Kurt safe, and we were so sick of worrying alone,"

"Anyway, we missed you and we were so scared something terrible had happened and…"

She went on to explain how pretty much everyone was upset and worried and she rambled on about him not answering her calls and having even her dads try call him and then the plan to call the police…boy she could talk.

"And so now Blaine, Finn, Puck and Wes are out looking for you…where are you Kurt, please…tell us where you are, whatever happened we want you back home, ever since Mercedes had gotten that text before we've been relieved but still so worried..."

"Wait what did you say Rachel?" Blaine was looking for him? Blaine was…but how could he be? He knows where Kurt is. He was just speaking to Blaine. Or was there another Blaine?

"I couldn't stop thinking about" But Kurt cut the girl off before she kept rambling on and on to nonsese "No something about Blaine,"

"He's out looking for you Kurt with Puck and Finn…and Wes,"

"He can't be…he's….he's gone to get some food,"

He was so confused. Why was everything not adding up? Who really was this Blaine guy? And why did everyone act like he was attached to this guy to the hips?

"Kurt…where are you?" Another voice asked. "He told you he was at a motel remember," Rachel responded but then Mercedes budded in. "yeah but he didn't say what motel, the boys are looking everywhere,"

"I really don't know where I am, I'm in a lounge room at the moment, it's a small building, and I saw...I think I saw a sign out the front with a bird on it... but this guy has been looking after me and he's getting me food right now and he's sweet…and he said his name was Blaine,"

"Kurt honey, can you describe him for us?" That was Mercedes again.

"Tall, blonde…green eyes, white"

"Kurt whoever that is…that's not Blaine, he's pretending to be Blaine,"

Kurt began to panic "But if it's not Blaine then who…"

He could hear the car turning into the driveway. Blaine …or whoever it was, was coming back.

"I've got to go, he's back,"

"Wait Kurt!" He hung up before they could say more. He turned of the phone and put it in his pocket. He lay back on the couch just as the stranger walked in.

* * *

Blaine got off the phone and looked at the others looking very overwhelmed by what he had just heard.

"Kurt…he's okay…but apparently someone is messing with his condition that he's currently in"

"But why?" Puck asked aloud. "Why would anyone do that…do you think it was a jock?"

"I don't know, but Mercedes said he called Rachel and said I was getting him some cheesecake,"

"But dude you were with us the entire time," Finn pointed out while rubbing the back of his neck. Puck rolled his eyes as Blaine nodded.

"I'm aware of that Finn,"

Wes was pacing the footpath they were standing on outside a motel they had just checked out. No luck from that one. Puck was looking at his surroundings with a constant scowl on his face. Finn was trying to work out some sort of missing puzzle from the texts Rachel had just sent him which was pretty much what Mercedes had just called Blaine about and Blaine was looking a picture of him and Kurt on his phone. He ran his finger over Kurt's features.

"Mercedes sent me a text to say that he's at a motel where there's a sign with a bird on it," Finn said reading aloud his text.

"Well that sure helps," Puck mutterred.

"It's better than nothing," Blaine objected as Wes agreed. "We've got to find him before anything bad happens," Wes said determined to see this through. Blaine nodded. Finn looked distraught "Where do we go next?"

* * *

Sebastian walked up to the door and took a deep breathe. He hated this. He hated what he was doing and part of him wanted to run away from it all and call someone Kurt knew to pick him up but he couldn't find himself to do any of that.

He plastered a smile on his face as he carried the promised cheesecake and some clothes amongst other food supplies in case they got hungry. Just before he went inside he got a call.

"Hello Mr Smythe how is your ill family member today any better or will you not be attending Dalton? You haven't signed in yet,"

Damn it. He forgot to go to school. He can't make a habit of this, but how will he lie to Kurt?

"Not very well I'm afraid, is it okay if I take a few more days off?"

"Of course Mr Smythe,"

"Thank you mam,"

"Oh and Sebastian?"

"Yes mam?" He knew when the first name came out he was in trouble.

"Don't forget to get signed permission from your parents to say you can stay home, and the reason why"

"Of course me,"

Not a problem. He forged letters of his parents all the time. It was the only way to get to Scandals some days.

He walked in as Kurt was watching TV.

"Hey, were pretty lucky that they have some shops nearby. I wasn't sure if I could get your cheesecake, but they actually had a bakery 10 minutes from here," He said when walking in and seeing Kurt sit up a bit. "Hey, don't move too much, I'll get everything organised and bring it over,"

"I don't want to be an invalid," Kurt objected from the couch but Sebastian shook his head.

"You're not Kurt, you're not at all, just sit tight…"

"Blaine…where's Wes right now?"

"You remember Wes?"

Sebastian froze and looked back at Kurt.

"I…I just remember his name," Kurt was fiddling with his hands and looking nervous.

Sebastian wondered if he remembered and didn't want to tell him, but the honest look on his face told his pumping heart to calm down. Kurt didn't know.

He couldn't know.

"I…I don't know, at school I assume,"

Kurt nodded. "Should you go to school? Wouldn't they be worried? Should I be at school?"

"I called, and they know I'm looking after you,"

Well that wasn't really lying.

Kurt nodded again and sat up despite Sebastian's protest before to eat the cheesecake that Sebastian had just put in front of him.

"Thanks Blaine,"

"You're welcome Kurt. I …I do have to go to school tomorrow though, but you just stay here and rest and I'll come back as soon as I can,"

"I'll be fine," Kurt insisted but Sebastian made him promise he wouldn't leave without him.

"Alright, I'll stay,"

"Good, because we wouldn't want anything to happen to you," Sebastian said.

But the way he said it.

Kurt almost felt like it was a threat.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't scared of this stranger…but he hadn't done anything to him so far? Maybe the others were lying?

So why did his gut feeling tell him to be careful.

He decided he would risk it and call Blaine later, but he'll wait till Sebastian goes to school so he can at least go outside and do it.

If he needed to run away he'd have a chance to.

Kurt felt a pain in his stomach then and winced. Those bruises really did hurt.


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine, Puck, Finn and Wes were just at their next stop. It did have a sign with a bird called Ohio Motels, but Wes found that there were still 5 motels in the areas with birds on the signs, so it still might not be it. The next on the list was called 'Pavoratti hotel' which is ironic since Kurt looks after Pavoratti.

"How will Kurt even know who we are if he doesn't know what's going on?" Finn asked when they were driving.

That's what has been nagging Blaine the most. He worried that Kurt wouldn't know them.

"We'll get to that when it comes to that part, we just need to see if he's okay first and get him home," Wes responded.

"I hate that this is happening," Puck mentioned finally. He had been the most quiet out of the group, and Blaine hadn't expected that. He was sitting with Puck in the back. He reached over and put an arm on Puck's shoulder. "Kurt knows you're a good guy underneath all that attitude you know," Blaine insisted. He remembered Kurt telling him about the old days of how Puck used to throw him in the dumpsters but has stopped once he got to know the boy. He wondered if he was feeling guilty about all the harsh treatments and felt the need to reassure him.

Puck glared at him but couldn't find it in himself to fight back with venom like he normally did. He just sighed. "I want him safe man, he's had enough shit to deal with,"

Blaine nodded in agreement.

"I want him safe too Puck,"

"Do you love him?" Finn asked from the front.

Puck told him of but Blaine said it was fine.

"You know what Finn….I think that's a conversation I need to have with Kurt,"

"So you love him," Puck nodded in understanding. He offered Blaine a smile turning his head to the right where Blaine was turning crimson.

"I didn't say that," He stuttered. It's not that he didn't love Kurt, he wanted that to be a special moment for him and Kurt, he didn't want something like this to be the cause of him saying it, and he especially didn't want them to find out before he figured out what had been going on in his head all these months.

"But we know you're thinking it," Wes called from the front.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one around here not encouraging this inappropriate conversation"

"Hey it's okay, Kurt likes you too you know," Finn didn't let Wes answer.

There was silence for a moment as Blaine groaned. "Where are you Kurt?"

One thing for sure, he didn't function properly without Kurt.

* * *

"Still nothing yet?" Carole asked returning home from her shift. She came as soon as Burt said he needed her. Burt was pacing the kitchen and fiddling with his mobile in his hand staring at it like it was going to ring any second.

"They've had a call from Kurt. Well Rachel did. Rachel told Finn who told the other boys. Apparently he doesn't know where he is, and what happened and Rachel said he sounded so confused, but he's alive Carole and that's all that matters to me right now, and the boys are driving to all the motels in the area,"

"See Burt, I told you to never give up hope,"

"I want him home Carole, I want him safe,"

"I know honey, but the boys are doing the best they can to make that happen. You know they are, now sit down Burt, I'll make you a sandwich"

"I can't eat,"

"Nonsense, do you think Kurt would want you to starve over worry for him?"

"I guess not,"

"Then you have no options, sit down or I'll feed you like a baby," Burt cracked a small smile. The first she had seen since Kurt has been said to be missing.

"What would I do without you Carole?"

* * *

The first stop so far with the bird was a disaster, an old lady had chased after them with a stick thinking they were going to steal money from her, but she wouldn't listen when they tried to explain they were looking for their friend.

They had run to the car and slammed the doors shuts behind them breathing fast.

"Well that was pleasant," Wes mumbled still panting and getting ready to turn the engine on.

"I had a bad feeling about that place," Puck added with a shudder "She hit me on the back with that stick the fucking c-"

Blaine hissed at him to be quiet when his mobile rang. Kurt's number popped up and his heart was pounding incredibly fast when he answered straight away.

"Blaine?"

* * *

 _Early that morning while the boys where on the road, Sebastian and Kurt faced another day together  
_

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Blaine asked Kurt who was staring at Blaine with a forced smile "Of course! I won't leave the room, I'll just read the vogue magazines I saw on the table and watch some television,"

"And don't forget the cheesecake in the fridge," The other boy added and Kurt laughed lightly "Of course I won't, thank you. Have fun at school okay and don't WORRY about me, I'll be fine,"

"Okay…of course you will, I won't stay for longer than I have to, I should be back by 4:30,"

"Okay," Kurt agreed. The boy was about to leave but then he thought better of it and walked over to Kurt. He leaned down and kissed him on the cheek softly. "Have a good day Kurt," His hand went to his cheek as he watched Blaine leave. Blaine smiled at him briefly before shutting the door behind him wearing his Dalton uniform as he headed out.

Kurt was gaping as he nodded. "You too Blaine…"

Or should I really call you that? He wondered.

As soon as he left. Kurt waited for 20 minutes. Just to be on the safe side. Like before he went to the toilet but first wanted to check something. His mobile had internet. He forgot about that, but he was starting to remember small details like that.

Last night he dreamed of a boy turning on a staircase and running down the hall, but this boy had black hair not brown like whoever that Blaine was.

He looked down his contact numbers and found Blaine Anderson written in the contacts.

He searched In the Facebook App that he noticed he had; Blaine Anderson.

One came up in hiss friends list. It was the same boy he could remember in his mind just vaguely.

Whoever was saying he was Blaine was lying.

He was being fooled.

With shaking hands he returned back to his contacts and pressed call on Blaine's name,

There was only one way to find out.

"Blaine?" He asked when there no response for a minute.

"Kurt..."

A flashback occurred

"My name's Blaine..."

"Kurt.."

Kurt gasped at the memory. It was only small but it was something. He remembered SOMETHING.

"Kurt...KURT you there?"

"Blaine.." He choked.

"Hey...are you okay?"

"No...no I'm not okay,"


	8. Chapter 8

"Kurt what happened to you?" Blaine asked and couldn't hold back a sob. "We've been looking for you everywhere." The boys were staring at him and Finn's eyes were wide and Puck looked relieved whereas Wes was looking at Blaine with a concerned expression.

"I…I don't know,"

"Kurt…we really really want to see you, where are you right now?"

"I don't know!"

"Okay…okay…is there a street sign that can help us locate you?"

Kurt started to cry. It alarmed Blaine. He rarely heard his friend cry and it broke his heart

"Kurt….calm down it's gonna be okay…"

"No, no it's NOT OKAY, I DON'T KNOW YOU! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, I feel sick, I have to go," Kurt hang up the phone just as Blaine was about to say something else. "Kurt…wait-"

* * *

Sebastian noticed something odd.

The school was quiet today. He frowned. Normally there was an impromptu performance by the Warblers at 10:00am sharp before the usual start of the day began, but nothing. Everyone was carrying on in their free periods studying in the school's study room. He noticed Jeff walking down the staircase that he was walking down and called out his name "Hey wait up Jeff!"

Jeff turned around and looked pensive but took time to notice Sebastian "Hi Bas, what's up?"

"Why isn't there a Warbler performance today?"

"Didn't you hear?" Jeff asked as though he should have known something.

"Hear what?" Sebastian asked, heart racing. No….this couldn't be happening.

"Kurt's missing. Blaine and Wes are out looking for him with his brother, they had to cancel their rehearsals so they could look for the boy, he is part of the Warblers after all and he's Blaine's best friend, have you seen him?"

Sebastian had a million thoughts in his head but one main one stuck. _Blaine and Wes are out looking for him. Oh god…what if they find him? What if….what if Kurt gets out and someone see's him and then Blaine finds him and Kurt finds out he was lying all this time?_

 _He'll go to jail if they knew he was behind all this. They'll think he's some sort of creep who took advantage of Kurt. He should have just taken Kurt back home and not lied about his name….maybe it's not too late?_

"Seen who?"

"Kurt?"

 _He has to get back._

"I…sorry Jeff, I have to go,"

Jeff looked at him oddly when he all but ran down the rest of the staircase and towards the front door.

 _He can't let Kurt be found._

 _Maybe he should kill him …make it look like an accident. That way he won't go to jail._

Sebastian shivered at the thought as he got behind the wheel ignoring Jeff who had rushed after him.

Everything was spiriling out of control. He had to fix this.

* * *

Blaine tried to ring back.

Kurt didn't answer.

He groaned and almost threw his phone angrily out the window but restrained himself.

His best friend was confused, and scared and he couldn't do anything. He let out a cry of frustration.

"This is all my fault,"

"What?" Wes asked as Blaine put his head in his hands and mumbled the sentence again defeated.

"How the fuck is it your fault?" Puck asked as Finn agreed.

"If I had just talked to Kurt like a normal human being on Friday….and not stormed off like a child…he wouldn't have been upset, he wouldn't have gotten hurt and he wouldn't have forgotten who he was,"

"Blaine…you can't blame yourself for this….Kurt did get behind the wheel exhausted, that wasn't smart on his part, and we don't fully know what happened yet,"

"If only he'd let us know where he was," Finn grunted.

* * *

When Blaine had hung up. He had rung Kurt back. Music filled Kurt's ears as Blaine's number appeared on his screen with Blaine Anderson written on it…

 _Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever_

Why did that sound so familiar…

The number rang again…he let it go

 _You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream_

 ** _Oh, excuse me. Um, hi. Can I ask you a question? I'm new here._**

 ** _My name's Blaine._**

 ** _Kurt. So what exactly is going on?_**

 ** _The Warblers! Every now and then they throw an inpromptu performance in the senior commons. Tends to shut the school up for a while._**

 ** _So, wait, the glee club here is kind of cool?_**

 ** _The Warblers are like rock stars. Come on, I know a shortcut._**

 ** _Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb._**

 ** _Well, next time, don't forget your jacket, new kid. You'll fit right in. Now, if you'll excuse me._**

 ** _Blaine: Woah…why are you so angry?_**

 ** _Kurt: Cause I look up to you of who you are and how proud you are!_**

 ** _Blaine: I'd say bye…but I wouldn't want to make you angry…._**

 ** _Kurt: So a gay guy can't be friendly to a straight guy without it being predatory?_**

 ** _Burt: You got to understand that most guys don't know how to deal with unwanted advances._**

 ** _Kurt: So you're saying I shouldn't sing with this Sam guy because it might upset a couple homophobes? I thought you said no one pushes the Hummels around._**

 ** _Burt: (sighs) No one does. I'm, I'm not saying that. I'm, I'm saying that maybe it's you who's pushing this kid Sam around, trying to take advantage of him because you're interested in him._**

 ** _Dad, you have no idea what it's like. I am the only openly gay kid at school, in this town. I mean, why can't I walk hand in hand down the hall with a person that I like? Why can't I slow-dance at my prom?_**

 ** _Come here. Kurt sits down next to Burt: You think I don't want those things for you? I do. You know, until you find somebody as open and as brave as you… you're just going to have to get used to going it alone._**

 ** _…._**

 ** _Don't touch me! What is your problem, Finn? It's just a moist towelette! I'm gonna finish in the laundry room._**  
 ** _Grow up, Finn!_**

 ** _Why are you getting angry about everything? I worked hard on this._**  
 ** _That's not a privacy partition Why is it so hard for you to understand? I don't want to get dressed in front of you._**  
 ** _I put my underwear on in the shower before I come out when you're around._**  
 ** _I don't wanna have to worry about that kind of stuff in my own room, man!_**

 ** _\- And what "stuff" are you referring to?_**

 ** _\- You know what I'm talking about._**  
 ** _Don't play dumb._**  
 ** _\- Why can't you just accept that I'm not like you?_**

 ** _I have accepted that._**  
 ** _No, you haven't._**

 ** _You think I don't see the way you stare at me, how flirty you get? You think I don't know why you got so excited that we were gonna be moving in together?_**

 ** _It's just a room, Finn! - We can redecorate it if you want to! - Okay._**  
 ** _Good! Then the first thing that needs to go is that faggy lamp! - And then we need to get rid of this faggy couch blanket_**

 ** _\- Hey! What did you just call him?_**

 ** _Oh, n-n-no.I didn't call him anything I was talking to the blanket..._**

 ** _I wanna thank you, Kurt. I realize I still have a lot to learn._**  
 ** _But the reason I'm here right now in a shower curtain is because of you. And I'm not gonna let anyone lay a hand on you._**  
 ** _\- Oh._**  
 ** _Really, dude? 'Cause I'm pretty sure we can take both of you._**  
 ** _Yeah, but can you take all of us? Okay._**  
 ** _Okay, I get it. I took biology._**  
 ** _You know what? We done disturbed the freak hive. The worker freaks is tryin'to protect the queen freak._**  
 ** _Next time we'll bring some friends too._**  
 ** _I'm tired of everyone calling us freaks._**  
 ** _Well, look at us. We are freaks._**  
 ** _(All Laughing) But we're all freaks together and we shouldn't have to hide it._**  
 ** _(Applause) Nice job, Finn._**  
 ** _Think you just figured out what the lesson was._**  
 ** _Kinda makes me wish I'd planned it._**  
 ** _Mr Schue: But Mercedes is right. You do all look incredibly insane._**  
 ** _-All: Thank you._**  
 ** _\- You're so welcome_**

Kurt gasped.

He remembered.

He remembered….

He called Blaine back straight away. He felt disgusted that someone had kissed him and it wasn't Blaine…once again someone was taking things from him and making out like it was something he wanted.

Blaine picked up on second ring.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine…I remember. I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.. I..." Kurt broke down into tears. He remembered the other boy...whoever he was who must have kidnapped him or something and now he suddenly didn't feel so safe.

The boy had also kissed him when he didn't even know him.

He felt sick at the thought of how he had enjoyed it, when really he wanted it to be Blaine.

He was coming back too...what if...what if he plans on doing something to him? Why did he lie to him and say he was Blaine? What was he up too..."

"Blaine...if anything happens to me..."

"Nothing will happen to you Kurt I won't let it, let me know where you are, please Kurt..."

"Just let me talk...if anything happens to me...the reason I was so upset on Friday about you wanting to date Rachel...was a different reason to what I made it out to be...you can be whoever you want to be Blaine...I had no right to say what I said to you on Friday... I just...I had wished it had been me...and I was selfish and I'm really sorry and I care so much about you, I wish I hadn't gotten so angry...about that fight...but..." Kurt heard the car door slam.

"Oh god he's back...Blaine...I love you, and It's okay if you don't love me back. I don't know what going to happen to me or what he's gonna do to me..I don't know this boy...but tell dad, Carole and Finn I love them...and remember...none of this is your fault," He whispered the end part as he said goodbye finally. Blaine heard someone else call out "Kurt you there?"

"COMING! I'M JUST IN THE BATHROOM,"

"Goodbye Blaine," He whispered.

"Wait...Kurt!"

Blaine looked horrified. He had tears falling down his face. They had started when Kurt began apologising.

He had wanted to say sorry too.

He never got a chance to tell Kurt he did have feelings for him.

All the memories of their coffee dates, the way Kurt had turned and spotted him on the staircase. The many nights they spent talking on facebook.

That moment Kurt said he loved him.

He felt it too.

It hit him like a tital wave. He loved Kurt. Loved the way he looked. Loved the way he smiled brightly upon seeing Blaine in the Lima Bean. Loved his laugh...his voice...why had he been such an idiot and now Kurt was in danger and he didn't know Blaine felt any of this. "We have to find him..." He said with a sob.

"He needs to be safe,"


	9. Chapter 9

"What were you doing in there?" Sebastian asked almost accusingly. Kurt tried to remain calm, and maybe if he acted like he didn't know anything, the other boy wouldn't hurt him.

Sebastian came closer.

"I thought you were at school," Kurt added looking at the time.

"Kurt…you didn't answer my question,"

"I was peeing what else?" He snapped.

Sebastian was frowning.

"Do you remember something? About….about what happened?"

Kurt was walking slowly away from Sebastian who kept crowding him.

"I…no, I don't,"

"You hesitated…why are you lying to me,"

"Why would I lie to you?"

"DON'T LIE TO ME KURT," Sebastian smacked the wall beside him making Kurt flinch.

"Calm down! I'm not lying to you!"

* * *

"How far is the next motel?" Blaine asked as Finn looked it up on the GPS.

"10 minutes,"

"Hurry Wes, we only have 3 more motels too look at, Kurt could be ...who knows what'd happen by then," He didn't want to say dead. He couldn't think of Kurt being gone from this world. It wasn't optional unless he died of old age.

"I'm going as fast as I can Blaine, we can't get pulled over by the police or else we'll be in more trouble, and then we definitely won't get to Kurt in time"

"In time for what?" Puck still didn't understand what the hell was going on.

"Kurt is with a strange man, and he doesn't know him, but obviously the other man does, because he's using Blaine's name as his own identification," Finn filled in.

For once Finn was on top of things.

Blaine stared out the windows, worried for his friend. _Please let him be okay. I beg of you. If anyone's listening to me...let him be okay._

* * *

"Carole…none of those boys are picking up,"

"It hasn't been 24 hours yet Burt, we can't do anything till tomorrow, if anything was wrong they would have called you, "

"What if he's in danger? What then? Then what will the fucking police have to say then if he's dead by tomorrow and we did nothing about it!"

"Burt you can't think like that…he's not dead, I just know he's not"

"You can't be sure Carole. I don't know what else too think, why aren't I with those boys?"

"Because you have heart problems, and Finn insisted you stay. Kurt wouldn't want you risking your health,"

"He's my son, It's my job to protect him not Finn's,"

"Finn is his brother, he's got that title too don't you forget,"

"I know I know…"

Carole sighed and kissed Burt gently. "They'll find him,"

Burt put his face in his hands and whispered brokenly "God I hope so, my baby boy..." Burt sobbed as Carole held him.

* * *

"Turn in that entrance!" Finn demanded.

"Yes, I can see the arrow moving Finn," Wes commented dryly. "But you shouldn't be taking your eyes of the road man, Rachel normally looks for me…"

"Not now guys," Blaine hissed and kept his eye out for any signs of Kurt.

It looked like all the other motels, but he could feel something different about this one. It was too….normal…something in his gut told him Kurt was here.

"Pavoratti motel…alright boys lets go investigate," Wes said as he turned of the engine and they got out of the car.

"Did anyone bring any weapons?" Finn asked.

"Dude, you play too many video games," Puck commented but then grinned and brought out a pocket knife. "I got it covered,"

Blaine paled at the sight of the killer metal.

"I don't think that will be necessary," Blaine insisted but Puck rolled his eyes. "It might be all safe and secure at that prep school of yours but in the real world Warbler you need to be prepared,"

"I know that, why do you think I took boxing," Blaine snapped.

They got out and just as they did there was a shot gun, and Kurt's scream in the distance.

"NO!" Blaine was running towards the sound as soon as the word left Finn's mouth. Puck and Wes followed with Finn jogging to keep up.

"Kurt!" Blaine screamed.

"KURT!"

 _This couldn't be happening…_

* * *

"Calm down I'm not lying to you!"

"Well what's that in your pocket,"

"What?"

"I saw you put something in your pocket just as you came out,"

Kurt sighed.

"It's my phone,"

"No it's not,"

Kurt glared angrily at the taller boy. The boy had been walking further and further towards Kurt where he was now in the corner of the room.

"As a matter of fact, I know it's mine. Rachel has been texting me and calling me and in the messages my name is there," The boy was dangerously close now. He backed Kurt up to a wall.

"Why did you go through that while I was gone?"

"I want to know who I am!"

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE, ISN'T THAT ENOUGH?"

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME? I…You never spoke to me like that before," The other boy was red in the face and his eyes were full of angry fire.

The boy who claimed to be Blaine pushed Kurt up the wall. "I protected you Kurt. I fed you, and looked after you, isn't that enough for you to trust me?"

Sebastian cupped Kurt's cheek roughly. He looked like he was about to kiss him. Kurt put his hand against his chest to stop him.

Kurt winced as Sebastian still cupped his cheek, but harder as though desperate. "You're not Blaine,"

The boy let go like he'd been stung. Kurt was tired of his lies.

"Who are you really?" Kurt asked quietly. The other boy blinked. He looked like a lost kid in a store.

"You remember?"

Kurt decided then he wasn't going without a fight.

"Yes….I remember, and I remember you LIED to me, you kept me hidden so no one could contact me, you didn't tell me you had my phone, why?"

Sebastian pushed him against the wall so that Kurt couldn't move. "I already lied to you, if you...if you told someone that I pretended to be your beloved Blaine, they would have told the school, and the school would have me expelled, but then things got worse because I kissed you, and the lies kept getting worse, I had to play the game to stop myself from going to jail, they'll think I sexually harassed you. I didn't want to do this. I never meant for any of this to happen Kurt, you have to believe me,"

Kurt didn't say anything. He wanted to believe the boy, but he trusted him before, and he lied. He was being held up against a freaking wall. How was he supposed to believe this guy didn't want to hurt him?

"Please say you believe me,"

Kurt still kept silent and looked to the ground.

"Why did you kiss me then?"

The boy looked ashamed much to his credit. "I…don't know, It was wrong and I'm sorry. Blaine really cares about you and I …took you away from him. I actually like Blaine, but suddenly you were there and …you were so vulnerable,"

"So you took advantage of me,"

"No I didn't...I didn't mean to do it,"

"But you still kissed me. Tell me your real name,"

"I…."

"Tell me!"

"Sebastian,"

Kurt's eyes widened.

 _Some guy named Sebastian was thinking about joining the Warblers…I told Wes but Wes said we'd give him a trial in two weeks were already full. I just wanted him to stop talking to me._ Blaine had been with Kurt one afternoon and had confessed he hadn't liked the way Sebastian looked him up and down like a piece of meat.

It made him feel uncomfortable.

"You're the new boy at Dalton," Kurt pointed out and Sebastian nodded.

Kurt got a message and decided he was going to risk it and looked at it.

"Blaine's here. They found me," Kurt had a smile on his face. They found him. He hadn't asked them to look for him, but they did.

Sebastian suddenly grabbed Kurt's phone and threw it at the wall evidently letting Kurt go by doing so. Kurt fell to the ground whimpering from the impact.

"What the hell-?"

Sebastian pulled out a gun. Kurt gasped.

"I didn't want to do this Kurt….I didn't want to hurt you,"

"Sebastian…"

"I'm sorry for everything, really, I'm a horrible person, and ...you didn't deserve this," Sebastian was crying. "But I don't know how else I can apologise, I can't go to jail Kurt! It'll ruin me,"

"Please don't do this…"

The gun was fired and Kurt screamed.


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine walked in on Kurt on the floor with blood everywhere. Kurt remembered screaming and shutting his eyes, when there was nothing he opened them and noticed Sebastian on the floor, he knelt down with a sob "Bas?"

Which is when Blaine came in. The door had been opened, and Blaine could hear Kurt crying from outside when he came inside.

"Kurt…" He cried out. The other boy looked up at Blaine and cried in relief. "Blaine…" Blaine went over immediately and hugged him tight not caring about the blood getting on his blazer. Blaine put his arms around the other boy and sobbed.

"Kurt…, I was so scared…" He moved hair out of Kurt's eyes and wiped the tears of his face that kept falling with both thumbs. Kurt continued to cry and pointed with tearful eyes at Sebastian who was the one that had been shot.

"Please…hel…help him….he's stil…still alive, he didn't mean to hurt me Blaine, I don't know CPR….they don't teach it at McKinley" Blaine wanted to say he loved Kurt. He wanted to promise Kurt he would make up for this, but now was not the time. Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead in attempt to sooth him as Wes came in and noticed what was going on. "Oh my god,"

"We have to save him before it's too late," Blaine said. He gently placed Kurt in a comfortable sitting position and crawled over to Sebastian immediately got into CPR position.

Eventually Blaine got tired though and Wes took over.

Blaine took the last turn and did mouth to mouth. Puck and Finn walked in then and stared in horror at the blood in the room, the gun next to Sebastian. Finn went over to Kurt and gently hugged him. "Hey there brother…"

"Finn…" Finn rubbed up and down his back in the way Rachel would when he was upset. "We were so worried about you Kurt,"

Sebastian started coughing blood violently. Blaine moved out of the way as he tried to sit up.

"Hey…don't do that yet….you're pretty badly hurt,"

"….Where…Where's Kurt…"

"I'm over here Sebastian," Kurt told quietly in the arms of Finn. Sebastian's eyes flickered over to the boy who was being comforted still by his brother.

"I'm….I'm sorry,"

"You said that…just keep awake for us yeah?" Kurt pleaded and Sebastian nodded. He blinked an eye noticing Blaine in front of him. "I'm sorry Blaine, you should have….let me…die,"

Blaine didn't say anything. He couldn't forgive someone for putting Kurt in danger so recklessly particularly with a gun but …the fact that he wanted to die over it…maybe he could forgive him slightly.

"Just stay awake," He repeated. If anything, he wants Sebastian locked up, but when he turned his angry glare away and looked at Kurt. His face softened. Kurt looked genuinely worried for Sebastian. Blaine moved over to Kurt, and Finn let Blaine have a turn to be with Kurt, knowing how much Kurt liked the boy…Blaine cupped his face in his hands carefully. "You alright?"

Kurt silently nodded. "Bit shaken up…but…I'm…I'm alright…this blood is going to be a bitch to get of my clothes though,"

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "Oh I missed you," He kissed Kurt's temple making the other boy blush.

"Rachel already called the ambulance the moment I told them we knew were Kurt was," Finn said and Blaine was relieved. Puck and Wes kept watch on Sebastian keeping him conscious as best they could while Blaine held Kurt.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry,"

"Shhh…let's not talk about this here okay? You're going to be okay, just hold on a minute, while the ambulance is coming I think there's someone that wants to talk to you,"

Blaine continued to rub up and down Kurt's sides soothingly with one hand while calling someone with the other, he smiled when there was a gruff hello and handed it too Kurt who was no longer crying hysterically but silently sobbing.

"Hello?"

"Dad…"

"Kurt!"

"Dad…" Kurt began sobbing uncontrollably at the sound of his dad's voice, that he couldn't even form words. Blaine rubbed comforting circles in his hand that he was holding.

"They fou…found you didn't they?"

"Yeah dad…they did great…I'm…I'm so sorry,"

"Why are you sorry?"

"I'm sorry I worried you…I'm sorry I forgot…I …I lost my memory dad…it scared me, I was so helpless,"

"Hey now, that's not your fault kid. Don't blame yourself. Whose with you now Kurt?"

"Blaine's with me…and Finn, and Wes….and Puck….there's an ambulance coming soon…I'm okay dad,"

"Are you hurt?"

"Yeah….I…think I'm okay though, I wasn't attacked today…"

"I'll meet you all at the hospital as soon as you get there, and Kurt…I love you so much kid,"

"I love you too dad, I missed you,"

"I missed you too Kiddo,"

"Can you tell Carole I love her?"

Burt was smiling at his end, and Blaine and Kurt could almost picture it in the slight pause that was taken place.

"Why don't you tell her yourself…she's right here,"

"Hey sweetie," Carole's voice came then and Kurt choked out another sob.

"I love you Carole…"

"I love you too Kurt, were so glad you're okay…your dad and I were so worried, everyone was,"

Kurt nodded and leaned his head in Blaine's chest who had welcomed the embrace immediately.

Blaine stroked Kurt's hair and kissed his cheek.

When he heard that gun go off….Blaine had thought Kurt would be dead when he found him.

If he had been…he wanted to be the one to find him.

Not anyone else.

But he's alive…and he's going to be okay.

Blaine was crying when Kurt hang up. "Hey…" Kurt looked concerned and wiped Blaine's eyes with his sleeve.

"I'm okay Blaine,"

"If only…" Kurt stopped him. "None of this is your fault, I already told you that,"

Blaine wanted to say he loved Kurt right then.

Not now.

Not here.

So Blaine nodded.

"I'm so glad we have you back,"

The ambulance arrived then just as Puck and Wes took their turns to hug Kurt.

Which was kind of awkward with Puck who was sobbing like a teenager. "Fuck you Hummel, don't ever scare us like that again," Puck warned.

"Or what?" Kurt teased and Puck rolled his eyes.

"I'll burn all your clothes,"

"You wouldn't dare," Kurt glared and Puck grinned. "Fine…maybe I'll just take them. I'd look fabulous in that Cheerio outfit,"

Blaine gave him a look. "You were a cheerleader?"

Finn also spoke up from afar "He was also a kicker on the football team,"

"If you mention one more thing about my past Finn, I'll remind you exactly how good of a kicker I am,"

Finn laughed. "I missed you too bro,"


	11. Chapter 11

2 Weeks went by since Kurt was reunited with his family.

His memory was back now. The doctors had said the memory loss was only temporary considering the bump on the head and the car accident weren't major effects on the brain. His family was grateful, and Kurt had been given 2 weeks recovery at home from the school considering it was a bit of traumatic experience, he was also given counselling but the counsellor had said Kurt was technically fine, and didn't really need her. Had he not have so much support and love surrounding him, it might have been a different case.

Blaine had been with him the entire time.

Calling, coming over at every opportunity he could. He also noticed Blaine's behaviour had somewhat changed…he seemed more nervous, more fidgety, and every time Kurt was about to get him to open up, something switched like a light bulb, he insisted Kurt was tired and needed rest, or that someone from the Warblers had called an emergency meeting. It was always stopping Blaine from saying what he wanted to say, and Kurt wondered if he didn't want to be Kurt's friend anymore.

He told Rachel one time who said he was ridiculous. Blaine cared about him more than all his friends combined.

Sebastian had gone to hospital, and was healing.

The police were going to press charges, but Kurt said not to, he's just a confused boy and he doesn't deserve to go to jail for not actually harming anyone. Still Sebastian would take ongoing therapy, and was to always be supervised for the next year.

Kurt and Sebastian actually became friends.

Blaine still wasn't quite there yet.

Kurt was careful with mentioning Sebastian around Blaine, because Blaine got short tempered when the boy was mentioned, and Kurt had witnessed Blaine yelling and sobbing at the mention of Sebastian…and then he had apologised and cuddled with Kurt, saying he just can't forgive himself for letting Kurt be in harms way, at which Kurt had reminded it was not his fault.

Blaine was coming over today though. It was a day before he was allowed to go back to school and Kurt was excited. When the doorbell rang, Kurt got up and bounced over to it calling "I'll get it!" When he opened it there he stood. Handsome as ever and smiling broadly at Kurt. He was all dressed up and looked absolutely dashing.

Kurt gaped.

Blaine bit his lip like he normally did when he was nervous and then looked embarrassed for a moment, something was brought out from his back.

A bunch of Roses, Blaine got him flowers. Kurt flushed deeply and said thank you as Blaine smiled "These are for you,"

Kurt let him in and then Blaine took his hand when he was about to go to his room like normally when Blaine came over.

"Wait um…Kurt?"

Kurt turned around. "You have a date don't you…"

Blaine looked bashfully as he nodded "Yeah…"

Kurt sighed and tried not to let himself get upset. It was his best friend. Blaine was allowed to have fun and see people.

Even if it wasn't him.

"It's okay, go have fun, we can hang out another time," Kurt's false smile alarmed Blaine, and the other boy frowned.

"It's okay Blaine…" Kurt insisted and then Blaine laughed out of no where when he listened to Kurt ramble on about how he was fine with Blaine dating, he deserved it.

"Oh my god, I really am hopeless at this…"

"What?"

Now Kurt was confused. Blaine took his hand.

"Kurt…I was hoping maybe you'd go on a date with me tonight?"

"Me?" The way Kurt had sounded so stunned and shocked made Blaine chuckle. Blaine grinned. "Unless you know of any other gorgeous, funny fabulous Kurt Hummel's around here, then yes you,"

Burt came around then and smiled at his son "He was so cheesy Kurt, he even asked my permission! MY PERMISSION. I mean where is he from, the 1950s?"

Kurt groaned and leaned his head in Blaine's chest. Blaine giggled and greeted Burt. "Hello Mr Hummel,"

"Oh for Christ sakes, how many times do I have to tell you…it's BURT, curfew is 10:30 Kurt," Burt said and waved at them goodbye as he headed back to he football game which he, Carole and Finn were watching.

Kurt rolled his eyes and looked at Blaine's hopeful look. "Well I don't know…I'd have to check my diary,"

"Kurt…we were hanging out tonight, I know for a fact your free,"

The cheeky handsome devi…

"Okay,"

"Really?" Blaine grabbed his hand beaming.

"Really…"

"Great! Let's go,"

"Wait…I need to change!" Kurt insisted. Blaine laughed. "Kurt, you look perfect,"

Kurt stopped for a minute because this was all so overwhelming. "I can't believe I'm going on a date,"

"Believe it, It's going to be the best date ever,"

"I'll hold you to that Blaine,"

Blaine walked him to the car and opened the door for him.

Kurt was giggling as he got inside and Blaine didn't take his eyes of him.

OH MY GOD.

HE WAS GOING ON A DATE…

A DATE…

WITH BLAINE…

Okay…Calm down…justbreathe…

Asakjbjhdbsgbsdhbfhjdbsfhbdsfbfff

"You okay?" Blaine asked when he got in the drivers seat and noticed how suddenly tense Kurt was.

"FINE," Kurt reddened at how loud he was and looked to Blaine "Okay…maybe a little excited and overwhelmed but fine," and Blaine leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You're adorable,"

"So where are we going?"

"Nope, not telling,"

"Blaine…"

"Kurt…"

"Anderson,"

"Hummel,"

Blaine turned on the radio just like they did when they drove together to school sometimes or to the Lima Bean.

At which Blaine stopped at.

"Were getting coffee…"

Kurt was a little disappointed it wasn't …

It was Blaine. He shouldn't be disappointed about the fact that a boy asked him out.

"No…this is only our first stop,"

"Oh,"

"I figured you haven't had coffee in a while from here since your dad refused to let you out," Kurt understood then and thanked Blaine.

They split a cupid cookie with their cups of coffee. It was 7:00 so Kurt figured they had plenty of time to have fun and just enjoyed it while Blaine talked about what went on in school while he was away.

Blaine hadn't had much opportunity to talk about that since whenever he came over, he and Kurt just watched movies, and listened to music, and read vogue. They didn't really talk about much else since Kurt figured Blaine was being careful and making sure he wasn't pushing Kurt into uncomfortable situations.

Kurt loved him for it.

This time was different though. Kurt had his hand on the table resting it near his coffee and Blaine reached over and grabbed It in his. Blaine smiled as Kurt's heart raced further at the touch.

"This is…surreal," Kurt said then and Blaine smiled wider as he stroked his fingers with his thumb.

Okay, if Kurt died now, he'd be pretty happy.

"Your hands are so soft," Blaine whispered still stroking it and staring at Kurt who was staring at the action.

"Moisturising is rather handy you know,"

Blaine laughed.

"Apparently so, come on, we got to go if we don't want to be late,"

Blaine took Kurt to a theme park next. "Come on Kurt!"

He won Kurt some stuffed animals. He got Kurt fairy floss, at which Kurt shared with him. He then took him to the ferris wheel since. Kurt was chatting a mile a minute about how fun this was and what they could do next …the theme park was opened very late and Blaine laughed while they waited in cue. "Kurt, we got plenty of time to do all that, we can come back you know, I'd like to do one last thing after this ride if you don't mind, but it's not in the themepark,"

"Oh?"

Kurt was intrigued. Blaine just beamed and took his hand to help him up in the seat. He sat next to Kurt and when they were up the top Kurt looked out at the view. "What a beautiful view,"

Blaine was looking at Kurt however when he answered "Very,"

Kurt didn't see Blaine looking though. He cuddled up beside Blaine feeling bold, and Blaine put an arm around him.

He wanted to kiss Kurt in that moment, but not yet.

He had other plans first. It was beginning to sprinkle. Ah….perfect.

Just like he predicted. Well he kind of hope it would because he checked the forecast, and the dark clouds were threatening to erupt at any moment, which they did.

When Kurt stepped out at their next destination, he looked at Blaine confused. Trapper John's Canoe Livery?

"Blaine…I don't know a thing about canoeing…"

"It's okay…I'll do all the work, you just enjoy the view,"

Kurt hesitated when getting in the boat but he couldn't resist Blaine's puppy dog like eyes.

10 minutes later, it began to pour and Kurt shrieked.

"BLAINE WE HAVE TO GO BACK,"

"Well that kind of defeats the purpose," Blaine laughed as Kurt looked miserable. Kurt huffed and pointed around him "It's cold, it's dark and I'm all wet!"

"If you hadn't noticed, so am I!"

"Blaine take me back now!"

"Kurt…"

"Please Blaine…"

Blaine stopped paddling for a moment and stared at Kurt's frightened face and nodded with a sigh.

"Sorry, I thought it was romantic…"

"Being drenched while riding in freezing whether on water? Hardly,"

"No I meant because…never mind,"

Blaine didn't look at Kurt while he rode them back to shore. He was kicking himself for thinking Kurt would find this at all romantic.

Kurt had not said a word.

Swans appeared nearby.

Kurt stared as they were heading back. Kurt then gasped in surprise. Blaine was still rowing them back to surface but then Kurt told him to stop.

"You're recreating scenes from the notebook,"

Blaine nodded silently. "I'm sorry, it didn't go as well as I had planned,"

It was still pouring, and Kurt grinned then.

"You kind of forgot one part Blaine…"

Kurt was moving toward him then and tried not to rock the boat and Blaine was hyperventilating, this was exactly what he had been hoping for.

Kurt's mouth was on his then.

A small noise of content left Blaine's lips as his hand went to Kurt's smooth cheek. It was still belting down rain.

"I had to hire the swans though," Blaine muttered under his breath and Kurt laughed, as Blaine kissed Kurt again though the boat rocked and Kurt shrieked as he tumbled over.

"Kurt!"

Blaine went to help Kurt back in the boat but as Kurt grabbed his arm he pulled him in with him in the freezing water.

"YOU!"

"Shut up and kiss me Blaine,"

Blaine lifted Kurt up like in Dirty dancing but Kurt wasn't as sophisticated as Baby. "IT'S FREEZING BLAINE,"

Blaine laughed an brought him back down so he could claim those perfect lips.


	12. Chapter 12

The only thing about planning a spontaneous and romantic date was that Blaine didn't think of the consequences. When he arrived at school, he was beaming. He had a date with Kurt, he got him home on time too, and even though Burt questioned why they were completely drenched, he was impressed that Blaine got Kurt home right on 10:30.

"I'm not even going to ask because from your wide smiles I gather you had a good time," Burt had commented when he opened the door. Kurt was giggling and Blaine rolled his eyes fondly.

He kissed Kurt's cheek as a goodnight gesture considering his father was in the room and then said he'd see him at school the next day.

He was still waiting in the lobby and Kurt hadn't showed up yet. Did he stop by the Lima Bean? He wondered. Oh god, not this again.

Frantic he looked around for a familiar face amongst the many blazers roaming the halls. "Wes!" He called out when spotting his friend heading to the study room. "Have you seen Kurt?"

Wes frowned. "Didn't you see the post on Facebook this morning?"

Blaine looked confused. Typical, Wes thought and shook his head as he got out his mobile device to show Blaine.

Rachel had asked if Kurt wanted some of her home made chicken soup considering he had a cold it was the best cure.

"I've got to go,"

"Blaine class starts in 10 minutes!"

Blaine looked like he didn't care as he pulled his satchel more firmly over his shoulder and looked in his bag for his phone.

"You're going to get in trouble," Wes looked at him sternly. "Now Kurt's fine Blaine, he's sick, he's not dying, you can go at lunch, we have 2 free periods after,"

"Fine," Blaine hated it when Wes thought things through logically. Sometimes he just wished he could be more of a rebel. He wanted to see Kurt.

"Oh no, don't use that look on me, it doesn't work," Wes clapped his shoulder and Blaine huffed as he followed the other boy to the classroom. He called Kurt on the way once he retrieved his mobile from his bag.

"Hello?" Kurt didn't sound good. Blaine smiled sadly. "Hey….I um….I saw you weren't feeling well,"

"Who told you?" Kurt coughed and Blaine winced at the sound. "I saw Rachel's post,"

"Of course, I didn't want you to see me like this" Kurt sounded miserable and Blaine wanted nothing more than to be there.

"Why?" That was just ridiculous. Wes was giving him a concerned look.

Blaine just mouthed 'Hang on'.

David joined them when they were in the study room. They always met up before class there and walked together.

Nick and Jeff were already there and so was Dom. They stood up as Blaine arrived and silently they all walked to class, giving Blaine privacy to his phonecall.

"Because I look terrible,"

Blaine laughed and Kurt made an annoyed sound "It's not funny Blaine,"

"Sorry…but Kurt, I''ve seen you sick before, remember that time you came to school with a fever?"

"Yeah I fainted, it wasn't pretty,"

"Kurt… it's very hard to look pretty when sick, you on the other hand are the exception," Blaine knew it was cheesy, but it was true. He remembered that time Kurt got sick and was so out of it that he rested on Blaine's arm in class. Blaine had found it endearing, and he even attempted to dress nice despite the fact he was ill.

Dom made a loud "Awww HOW SWEET,"

"How was the date?" Nick asked aloud and Blaine blushed. "GUYS,"

"Oh you didn't ask him?" Nick looked confused and Kurt chuckled in the background but it lead to a strangled coughing noise. "We had a date last night, it was …amazing, wasn't it Kurt," Blaine confirmed, Kurt agreed and then he asked if Kurt was okay when he began coughing again. "I knew that canoeing was a bad idea,"

"If I remember correctly….you rather enjoyed a particular part of that canoeing,"

Blaine grinned. Wes was eyeing him carefully, and David nudged Jeff who was trying not to laugh.

"I'm on loud speaker aren't I?"

"Yes," All boys answered and Kurt groaned. "Great…"

"Kurt…we hope you get better man," David added and Blaine looked at him greatfully.

"Boys, would you like to attend class? Or should I ask the principal as to why my class has disappeared,"

"Sorry Miss,"

"Sorry!"

"BYE KURT,"

"SEE YOU SOON,"

"Blaine come on man,"

The others went inside and Blaine told his teacher he'd be in a minute.

"I got to go Kurt…take care of yourself okay? I'll talk to you later,"

"Blaine wait…"

"Blaine!" The teacher called.

"Sorry, I'll call on the way to next period okay, bye,"

He heard Kurt say goodbye but he could tell the boy wasn't happy that he didn't get to ask what he wanted.

He put his phone in his pocket on silent but not completely off so he could text If needed and headed to his usual seat in the corner with Wes and David.

"Alright class today were going to be learning about Virgnia Woolf and Silvia Plath would you please get out your readings I have sent you through email over the weekend…"

Blaine's thought drifted off to the boy he went out with the night before.

When they got out of the water.. they had been soaked but Kurt was laughing. More than he ever heard him laugh before. "I can't believe we did that," He was so giddy Blaine couldn't help but pull him in for another kiss.

"I can't get enough of that," Kurt added dreamily as Blaine nodded. "Good, because expect it often,"

They kissed again. Warm breathes and soft lips, no tongue, thank god because Kurt felt already like he was dying from the way Blaine's mouth moved with his so perfectly.

The teacher excused herself when a student knocked on the door, and Blaine took the chance to look at his phone for any messages from Kurt.

 _Would you go out with me again? I really really enjoyed our date Blaine…_

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. He forgot to ask Kurt last night! He hoped Kurt wasn't feeling insecure about his actions…

Then another message came through

 _When I don't sound like a suffering cat of course…_

Blaine laughed and his classmates looked at him and he muttered an apology.

He wasn't able to send a reply thought because the teacher came in.

He couldn't wait for lunch.

 **…..**

When he arrived at the Hummels house 5 minutes before his actual lunchbreak started, as he had lied to his teacher and said he needed to use the bathroom. He had ignored the look David and Wes had been sending him as he particularly ran out of the building.

He got in his car and drove to Lima as fast as he could.

When he arrived Burt opened the door in surprise.

"Aren't you supposed to be In school?"

Blaine looked embarrassed. "I have a lunchbreak sir…I wanted to see if Kurt was okay,"

Burt rolled his eyes and opened the door wider. "Go on down, he's watching Disney movies with Mercedes,"

"Mercedes is here?" Blaine wasn't sure if he should be relieved or jealous, he decided both.

"She skipped school, you don't tell, I won't tell the school on you either,"

Blaine looked like a victim being caught. "I swear sir, it really is my lunchbreak,"

"That's what she told me, and that was 3 hours ago,"

Blaine nodded "I won't tell,"

"Go on then, you're only young once,"

Blaine thanked Burt and thought to himself, he's the greatest dad ever and headed down to Kurt's room in the basement. Mercedes was indeed there, and they were giggling. He took his time not wanting Kurt to see him first.

"I don't know if this is real or not Cedes, I still can't quite see him liking me that way, it's just surreal,"

Blaine's heart ached at that. Did he miss something? Why would Kurt think that..

"You actually kissed him?"

Mercedes asked and Blaine halted smiling to himself. They looked so cute. Both in their pajamas, and Blaine had a sneaky suspicion Mercedes brought them over in her backpack that was on the floor. They had a bowl of chicken soup which was labelled Rachel's Soup on the bed and Beauty and the Beast was playing in the background.

"Yeah…and Mercedes it wasn't like anything I imagined…it was so much more…he…he's perfect, it was perfect,"

Mercedes was giggling so much that Blaine decided this was a good time to enter.

"I think you give me far too much credit Kurt, I've been pretty clueless this year,"

"Blaine!" Kurt said excitedly and Blaine watched his face lit up as he looked to him standing in his room, he insisted Kurt stay under the covers when he was about to get out of bed.

Mercedes appeared stunned to see him and smiled widely. "Well hello Blaine Warbler, what are you doing here?"

"I was dropping by to see how Kurt Is; Mercedes, how are you?"

"Very good, especially knowing your treating my boy well,"

"Well…I try,"

Kurt started coughing and immediately Blaine moved to his side. "Hey…take it easy,"

He put his hand on Kurt's and brought it up to his lips to give it a soft kiss. Kurt flushed.

"Oh and to answer your question, of course I'll go out with you again, I'm sorry I had meant to ask you last night," He squeezed Kurt's hand and Kurt squeezed back.

"So it's not just because you felt sorry for me then, because of what happened?" Mercedes excused herself for a moment saying she needed to go to the bathroom.

"No, of course not…Kurt when I could talk or see you… it was the worst week of my life, and that argument didn't make me feel good at all, especially when Rachel kissed me on the day you went missing, I ...I knew I was gay, you want to know why?"

Kurt looked a little nervous but nodded.

"All I could see was you… I pretended I was kissing you…and I remember saying I'm gay, I'm 100 % gay, and I told Rachel and she claimed she could use it for her songwriting, she didn't even seem upset,"

Kurt scoffed "That sounds like her,"

"Yeah actually she seemed pretty happy about it, and then I was going to talk to you about it but I never got the chance…Kurt…I'm really really sorry of how oblivious I've been,"

"It's okay," Kurt insisted and Blaine shook his head. "No it's not…if I had only talked to you that Friday instead of waiting the whole weekand for you to come around I…"

"Blaine stop it. I'm fine, we're fine, no more blaming yourself, I could have called you too remember? It's not your fault, besides your ruining the mood,"

Blaine nodded "Okay…"

Mercedes came back in then and smiled at Blaine. "Shouldn't you be at school? Wes made a comment on your Facebook,"

He checked his phone.

 **Blaine, get your ass back to Dalton ASAP Mr Jones is giving a surprise test, I heard him speaking to one of the teachers .**

Blaine groaned and sighed. "I got to go," He hugged Mercedes when she thanked him for what they did with looking for Kurt and then he hugged Kurt.

"Oh before I forget," He handed Kurt a card and kissed his cheek and then a peck on his lips. Kurt sighed happily when he parted and said goodbye "Don't open it till I leave!" He called when seeing Kurt looking at the envelope.

He said goodbye to Burt and got in his car to head to school. He got a beep from his phone.

 _I miss you already. -K_

 **I miss you too, Get better soon xx – B**

Kurt smiled at the text and opened the letter when Mercedes insisted he open it.

He gasped.

It was his drawing of Kurt + Blaine in the red love heart stuck on a card.

He opened it and inside was tickets to see a musical and then Blaine's handwriting.

 **Dear Kurt**

 **You move me… the way you stand so tall and proud is so admirable**

 **You're beautiful you know? The way you style your hair, your clothes…your witty personality but the fact that you are also so compassionate , I'm so proud to know you**

 **I'm sorry I never told you these things before**

 **I'm sorry I've been such an idiot not to see these things before**

 **I would love to make up for it**

 **Please,**

 **Will you be my boyfriend?**

 **Hope you get well soon…. – Blaine (possible future bf)**

Mercedes squealed when she read the card and Kurt was smiling from ear to ear as he sent a text.

 _Do you know the ending of When Harry met Sally? –K_

 **I'll confess…I watched it a week after I asked what happens at the end…**

 _Then you know your answer xxx – K_


	13. Chapter 13

**I feel like one of those evil essay writers in High School! I hope you did enjoy this story and thank you so much for your patience and reviews!**

"Blaine…BLAINE," Kurt was nudging his shoulder. Blaine woke with alarm. Kurt helped his friend up from his seat guiding him by holding the chair and taking the books he had been resting his head on. "You didn't sleep much?"

"Kurt?" Kurt frowned as he put his arms through Blaine's to stir him out of the room. Blaine realised the classroom was empty.

"You've pretty much slept the day away, if you were really that tired, you should have gone home," Kurt said softly as he walked him to his dorm but stopped outside. "Listen Blaine, I want to apologise for last Friday, the way I acted. If you want to go out with Rachel that's fine, I understand, and you were right, I shouldn't have said you can't be whoever you need to be…Blaine are you listening?"

Sebastian had walked past and flashed a smile at them both and muttered "Hi Blaine," he then shot Kurt an evil glare who rolled his eyes and whispered to Blaine "I don't like that guy," They continued walking down the hall.

Blaine shuffled uncomfortably. Shouldn't Sebastian be under supervision? Why was ….oh wait a minute, he thought back to the room he had been in. It was the same one he was in on Monday. The Monday after their argument on Friday.

"Wait…when did our fight happen?" He asked making sure he was thinking correctly. Kurt stared at him with an odd expression. "Last Friday – are you trying to tell me you don't remember that?"

Blaine looked shocked. "No I remember it clearly but…so you're saying were not actually…" Kurt looked confused. Blaine wanted to say dating, but that kiss had felt so real. Also Kudos to his mind for thinking about the Notebook as a date… Take Notes Blaine, he thought to himself. "So…were not,"

"Were not what Blaine? Of course were still friends if that's what you're going to ask, a stupid argument isn't going to stop that," Kurt chuckled and smiled sadly at him. His beautiful smile was back, his face untouched with scars and his self apparently normal. "So you didn't get in a car crash coming here?" Blaine asked carefully trying not to sound insane either way.

Kurt looked surprised "No? Are you okay Blaine, you're acting a little strange,"

"Kurt…I had the most bizarre dream," Blaine's head was whirling.

Kurt didn't get hurt.

They didn't go searching for him.

Kurt was never missing.

Sebastian was never causing Kurt danger.

He's okay.

He's safe.

He's here and available and it's all Blaine could do to stop himself from crying hysterically, so instead he hugged Kurt tightly.

Kurt was surprised obviously. He was smiling while he hugged the taller boy. Kurt squeezed him back as well.

"I am 100% gay Kurt. I don't care for Rachel in that way," He rushed out to say as they departed and Kurt looked like he wanted to ask why he did that. "I'm so sorry for comparing you to Karofsky, you're nothing like him. Of course you were annoyed, who wouldn't be, when the person they're crushing on is taking interest in a girl when they said they were gay,"

Kurt looked embarrassed then but Blaine was smiling.

"Kurt I realised one thing after I had that bizarre dream," Blaine had taken Kurt to a nearby bench in the hallway.

It must be home time or everyone was in class because the halls were empty as Blaine took his hands. Kurt blinked as he blushed "What?"

"That 1) life's too short to be taken anything for granted in what's in front of them," Kurt didn't give anything away with his expression as to what he was thinking. "And 2) that I really want to do this," He leaned down and pressed his mouth onto Kurt's. Thankfully Kurt was kissing back. It was warm and sweet and gentle and then it became passionate before finally Kurt let go. It was far better than even his dream could think of

"If I knew it would take just Rachel asking you on a date to this…I would have asked her to do so last christmas!" Kurt was glowing. Blaine was still holding onto Kurt's left side and brought his hand up to stroke Kurt's cheek. He kissed Kurt again and leaned his forehead on Kurt's "I'm really sorry for the fight,"

Kurt smiled back at him "It's okay, you're doing plenty to make it up for it now, I'm curious about that dream of yours though,"

Blaine groaned. "It was half a nightmare, and half a fairy tale," Kurt made a face and then grinned. "How about we talk about it with some coffee? It's 4pm still early for one,"

"That sounds fantastic," Blaine liked the sound of that, but first. He kissed Kurt once more and Kurt giggled. "You're becoming addicted Blaine Warbler," Kurt kissed his nose then and his lips were soon back on his mouth teasing him as he nibbled on his bottom lip. Where did he learn to do that? Blaine groaned "We should have been doing this ages ago," Kurt laughed parting making Blaine whine. "You're fault there mister, come on we can't kiss all afternoon,"

"Yes we can,"

"I suppose we can for 10 more minutes,"

"20," Blaine argued capturing Kurt's mouth who moaned. "20 then," Kurt agreed.

They didn't get to the Lima Bean until half an hour later.

Kurt had swollen lips by the time he helped Kurt out of the car. "Kurt?" He asked before they walked into the lima bean. Kurt was acting so giddy it was adorable.

Kurt turned with a wide smile "Yeah?"

"Will you please be my boyfriend?" Blaine had been trying to get the courage to ask him in the car. He was thinking he should do it like his sleepy state had pictured it with a card and all, but Blaine couldn't wait that long. Time was too short.

Kurt sealed it with a kiss as he beamed "I thought you'd never ask," He pecked his cheek one last time before offering his hand so they could walk together to get their coffee and sit at their usual seat by the window.

He was so glad things turned out the way they did. He finally came to his senses. With warm coffee between them and Kurt blushing in front of him Blaine told him what he had dreamed off.


End file.
